My version of Lost season one
by Lexi1981
Summary: takes place during season one and two of the tv show, but Ana Lucia is part of the beach camp and I made But I did make up three characters for this fan fictions Hope Cortez, Jose Cortez and Josie Ana Marie Cortez Hope and Jose daughter . all of season one cast too.
1. Chapter 1: Shock of the crash

disclaimer: I do not own the tv show lost or any of the characters on the show. But I did make up three characters for this fan fictions Hope Cortez, Jose Cortez and Josie Ana Marie Cortez (Hope and Jose daughter). I also made up seven babies that Ana Lucia, Hope, Claire, Kate get pregnant with on the island, the babies' name are Nadia and Nathan Cortez/Jarrah, Aylass Littleton/Pace, Faith and Jose Cortez/Shephard, Jackson and Johnny Austen/Ford.

**** Just a Small note: In my vision season one and two is combed as the first season and Season two is three and four put together. Season three is season five and season four is season six, but there will be a lot more different then what is seen on the show, main one is that it will not jump ahead three years, you have to wait to find out the rest of the changes. Also seeing that do not speck or know how to write in Korean, Spanish, or must other languages, beside a little German when the characters are speaking in another languages I am going to write it in English but in front of it I will put in parentheses what languages they are speak to each other in. I feel this will be easy then having to look up everything I want to say in a English/Korean, ECT online dictionary and then write it in both English and the other language.

Summery: In my vision Ana Lucia Cortez is on the show since season one and also her sister in-law (of her Twin Bother Jose), Hope Cortez and her baby girls which she deliver on the island four days after the crush and Hope is a crime scene investigation who was work in Australia through exchanges program. She was on oceanic flight 815 for two reasons, the First reason is to help the U.S. Marshal to bring Kate back to the State and the second to go home to have her baby.

Season one

Chapter one: Shock of the crash

Its day one, right after the crush happened Jack and Ana Lucia are both laying next to each other on the ground in the jungle, when they both open up their eyes. The two of them are also both thinking I can't believe I just survived a plane crash. After a minute the two of them set up and look around the jungle. Jack and Ana Lucia both see bamboo all around them. Once the two of them have taken in the scenery that is around them, the two of them look at each other.

"It's a good thing Ann Lucia that you came up to the roll of seats I was set in, to have that drink."

"Yeah, because if I was in the tail end of the airplane, I would have crush somewhere in the ocean and be die right now."

Just then a golden retriever runs past them and goes further into the jungle. Also at the sometime Ana Lucia is looking around and she cannot see anyone else from the section of the plane that the two of them were setting at, in the jungle near them.

"Jack's where the rest of the section of the plane we were on at?"

"I think it land on the beach."

" Jack's I have to find my sister in-law, she is pregnant and is eight months and three weeks into the pregnancy."

"Why was she even on the plane then Ana Lucia?"

"She was going back to the states to have the baby and helping the U.S. Marshal bring a prisoner back to the states."

"Oh!"

Jack and Ana Lucia stand up and run to the beach to see the plane and everyone that are trying to help the injury and/or trapped people out of the plane. Both Jack and Ana Lucia then hear a woman screaming.

"Somebody Help, I am having contractions!"

Jack and Ana Lucia run over to the blonde hair lady that is kneel on the sand at the edge of the ocean holding her stomach with both hands.

"What is your name?"

"I am Claire!"

"Ok, Claire my name is Jack and I am a doctor, how far along in the pregnancy are you?"

"I just start the ninth month of the pregnancy."

Ana Lucia and Jack help her up and walks Claire over to a section of the beach that is away from the plane and also from the smell of the fuel and then help Claire set back down.

" Claire's you need to stay still and lets hope that your contraction stop."

"Ok."

Just then Jack and Claire stop talking because another very pregnant women come running over to them and she hugs Ana Lucia and Ana Lucia hugs her back.

" Are you ok, Hope?"

" I am great, but the U.S. Marshal I was with has a piece of the plane stick out of his stomach."

"Show me where he is at, I am a doctor. Ana Lucia I want you to stay with Claire."

"Sure Jack."

Ana Lucia takes a set next to Claire on the beach. Then Jack and Hope walk over to were the U.S. Marshal is laying at, which is on the edges of the beach and the jungle. At the sometime Kate walks out of the jungle and onto the beach. Ana Lucia who is sitting next to Claire on the beach. Claire and Ana Lucia are talking about baby names when an Africa- America boy walks up to them.

"Hi, My name Walt. I just wanting to ask if you see my dog, his name is Vincent?"

" My name is Ana Lucia and Is your dog a golden retriever?"

"Yes he is!"

" Then yes, I sew your dog Walt, when I was walking out of the jungle. I sure Vincent is around here somewhere."

"Thanks."

Walt walks away from Claire and Ana Lucia and he runs over to his Dad, who is standing where the landing wheels of the plane landing on the beach.

"Michael, Vincent still alive the women with the dark hair over there sew him.

"I tell you he was fine Walt."

Over by The U.S. Marshal Jack is looking at his wound and Hope is standing next to Jack and is watching Jack working, when she sees Kate's walk up to her and Jack. Kate looks down at the U.S. Marshal and them up at Hope.

"Mrs. Cortez can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Kate and Hope walk into the jungle, so they can talk without been over heard by anyone else that was on the plane. Hope and Kate look around to make sure there are alone and then the two of them look at each other.

"Mrs. Cortez's are you going to tell people about me being a warrant fugitive?"

"No, but there is one other person that knows you are a warrant fugitive and being brought back to the states by me and the U.S. Marshal, a police office form Los Angeles California name Ana Lucia Cortez who was on the plane, but do not worry, I will talk with her and tell her not to tell anyone."

"Why are you not going to tell anyone Mrs. Cortez?"

"Because it does not matter here and from my point of view the evidence on you for killing your step-father is shaking at best and a Police office Killed the Guy that was in the car with you, not you Kate. And why we are on this island call me Hope, not Mrs. Cortez."

"Ok."

The two of them walk back out of the jungle and at the sometime Ana Lucia walk up to them.

"Rose is sitting with Claire, I wanting to see how the U.S. Marshal is doing I know him from being a cop in LA, we had to work together a few times, Jack."

"He is not doing good, he needs to be in a hospital. I have done what I can for right now, Ana Lucia." And who the lady standing next to Hope with the brown hair?"

" My name is Kate and you did not take the piece of the plane out of his stomach."

" Kate's my name is Jack and for now it best to leave it in, if help has not come by tomorrow night I will take it out. But for now can the three of you go through the bags that are on the beach and find as much medicine as you can?"

"Sure."

Ana Lucia, Hope and Kate walk away from the U.S. Marshal and Jack and the three of them start going through all the bags and as the three of them are going through the bags they talk and Ana Lucia agrees that she will not tell anyone about Kate being a warrant fugitive.


	2. Chapter 2:  Search for supply

Chapter Two: Search for supply

Ana Lucia, Hope and Kate have just finish going through all the bags and are taking the medicine they have found over to Jack, who has been working on the U.S. Marshal again, Jack stops working on the marshal and looks up at Kate, Hope and Ana Lucia. Jack then takes the medicines from the three ladies. Ana Lucia looks over at Hope and she sees that Hope is holding her back.

"Hope is everything ok?"

"Yeah Ana, Lucia I am fine and I am not in labor and do not start babying me!

"I was just check on you, because you are carrying my twin brother baby!"

"Are you sure you are fine Hope seen that it is very close to your due date?"

"I am fine Jack!"

"I think I should give you a check up and make sure everything is all right with you and the baby."

"Ok, Jack."

"Ana Lucia will you go and check on Claire and see if she has any more contractions?"

"Sure Jack."

" Kate will you go gather up wood to start a signal fire?"

"Sure, Jack."

Kate walks towards the jungle and starts to gather up branches from the trees in the jungle that has fallen to the ground. At the sometime Ana Lucia walks away from her sisters' in-law and towards Rose and Claire. Jack picks up his backpack, which was his carry on bag, that he find on his way over to the U.S. Marshal. Hope and Jack then walk over to a quiet area, which has a large log laying on the ground. Jack help Hope set down onto the log and kneels down in front of her. Jack then takes his stethoscope out of his backpack and he puts his stethoscope into his ears. Jack then places the stethoscope on Hope stomach and finds the baby heart beat right away.

"The baby has a strong heart beat, do you know if you are having a boy or a girl baby?"

"Sigh, I am having a baby girl!"

"Have you had any issues during the pregnancy I should know about?"

"I was going to have quadruplets, but when I was eight weeks along I was shoot five times in my Pelvis and lost three of the babies."

"Have there been any other problems, during the pregnancy that I need to know about?"

"No."

"Ok, have you been having any contractions at all since the airplane crush?"

"No."

"That good, was your husband on the plane too or was he going to pick you up at the LA airport?"

" No, he was not on the plane and he was not going to be picking me up at the airport, Ana Lucia mother Teresa Cortez was meeting Ana Lucia and me and the airport, but my car in the long term parking lot, so I was going to drive my self home."

"Way is your husband not picking you up from the airport?"

Ana Lucia has check in with Claire and is now walking back over to Jack and Hope right as Jack asks Hope way her husband was not picking her up form the airport. Jack stands up when Ana Lucia walks over to him and Jack and Ana Lucia can see Hope is trying not to start crying.

"Because Hope husbands and my twin brother Jose Cortez's was killed in line of duty, the same day that I also got shoots in the abdomen four times and Hope gets shot five time in Pelvis and lost three of the four babies she was carrying."

"I am sorry Hope and Ana Lucia, how did the two of you survive and not Jose?"

"Because in my case the bullet hit three of the four fetuses that I was carrying, which caused me to miscarried three of the quadruplets.

" And I survive because I was also pregnant and the fetus got hit, I lost the baby, but survived. My brother and Hope's husband was shot in the heart five times by the same guy that shoot us, he was shoot first. Then Hope was shot by same guy, who name is Jason McCormack. As McCormack shoot my brother inside of the house, his partner had just finish making the call on the police car radio, which was parked in front of crime lab suv that Hope drive to the crime scene, my partner Mike Walton and I get the call over radio about a burglary. So we head over to the house to take over for my brother and his partner who shift was all ready over. When we get to the house, everything seems too quite and we did not see our fellow offices or Hope. Neither I nor Mike could hear then, so I went into the house first with my gun drew and Mike went around to the back of the house with his gun drew. Once inside I sews my brother laying on the entryway floor blooding from his chest and he was not moving, I check to see if he was breathing and he was not at the sometime Mike reach me and start CPR on my brother I went and find Hope laying on the living room floor, I check to see if she was breathing and she was, I was about to call for an ambulance when Jason McCormack walks into the living room I drew my gun and he tell me I was making a mistake that he was a student and say he was going to show me his ID, so I lower my gun and he take a gun out of the back of his pant and then shoot me four times in my abdomen, I am not sure what happens after that?"

"I know what happened next, I was just starting to come to when Ana Lucia's got shot. Jason runs out of the house and at the sometime my husband partner walking into the living room holding his head and as he checked on Ana Lucia he told me Jason hit him over the head right after he made the call for back up, Jason then take off running my husband partner went after him, but get dizzy and pass out. He say that when he came to he was in the alley way and that Jason was gone. My husband partner then told me that Mike had call the EMT's."

"That horrible did the police catch this Jason McCormack, Ana Luica?"

"No."

"I am so sorry to hear that Ana Lucia and Hope."

"So are we!"

"Has Claire had any more contractions, Ana Lucia?"

"No, the contractions have stops."

"That good."

"Hope I think the two of us should go and take a look around and see if we can find Walt dog and look for any Luggage that survived the crush and maybe we can found that obgyn and birthing Equipment that we brought onto the plane in cause you or Claire went into labor or get short of breath doing the flight."

"Sure Ana Lucia, maybe we will found the portable Logiqbook (ultrasound)!"

"Yeah, maybe we will find your carrying on bag Hope and other medical supplies that Jack will be able to use."

"That a great Idea and can you keep an eye out for a fresh water supply too Ana Lucia?"

"Sure."

Hope's stand up and then both Ana Lucia and Hope's walks away from Jack and they look at everyone that survived the crush as the two of them are walking towards the jungle. Ana Lucia and Hope see Hurley passes out food trays from the plane to everyone. They also see Walt looking around the beach for his dog. When they have walked into the jungle Ana Lucia and Hope stop walking and see Hope's her backpack that she was use as a carrying bag laying by Anna Lucia feet. Hope kneels down and unzips her backpack. She sees that no one has taken anything out of it, so she grabs her spare Sig 9mm handgun out of the backpack and then pull an empty magazine out of the bag and loads the handgun. Hope puts the magazine into the gun and hands it to her sister- in law.

"Hope's don't you need this gun yourself?"

"It is my spare gun."

Hope lift up her shirt to show Anna Lucia that she was wearing her gun belt and that has the Sig that Ana Lucia brother and her husband giver her as a gift for they first wedding anniversary. She puts her shirt down and then rezips the backpack. She then puts the backpack on her back and the two of them start walking. Ana Lucia puts the gun into the back of her jean and pulls her black tank top over the handgun, as they are walking and looking for medical supplies and luggage. After walking for a few more minutes they find a wheelchair.

"This would help us move anything we find back to the beach."

"Yeah it will if we find anything Ana!"

Ana Lucia pushes the wheelchair and they keep walking and looking for anything they could find. A minute later Hope foot hits a large bag. Anna Lucia and Hope look down to see the bag that Hope feet hit along with two other bags.

"There are three different types of first aid bags."

"That will help Jack out, Ana Lucia!"

"Yeah it will."

Ana Lucia and Hope kneel down and look at the bags, Hope open up the first bag which is a Rescue One first aid kit. Her and Ana Lucia see that it has a list of what is in the first aid kit.

" Hope this bag has 1-EMS Box, 1-First Aid Booklet and two Instant Ice Packs, two ACE Bandages, one Bandage Scissors, four Pair of Latex Gloves, five two by two Gauze Pads, five three by three Gauze Pads, six four by four Gauze Pads, twelve Triple Antibiotics, four Eye Pads, twelve Antiseptic Wipes, one Tweezers, one Thermometer, one Tissue Pack, one Eye Wash, four Small Rolls Tape, two Blood Stoppers, one Wire Splint, one Box Butterfly Bandages, four Tongue Depressors, one CPR Mouthpiece, four Burn Free Dressings, one Box Patch Bandages, two Triangular Bandages, one Box one by three Bandages, two four by four Burn Free, Two gauze rolls two by six yds, one Dr pen light, four five by nine combine dressing bandages. "

Hope zips the bag back up and Ana Lucia puts it on the seat of the wheelchair. Ana Lucia then unzips the next bag which is The Ultimate First-Aid Kit. There is also a list saying what in the first aid kit.

" Ana Lucia this bag has three ammonia inhalants, one oral thermometer, twenty alcohol prep pads, ten BZK antiseptic towelettes, twelve triple antibiotic ointment packs, eight non aspirin pain relievers, four tongue depressors, hundred and thirteen standard bandages, ten spot bandages, four porous 1/2" tapes, two transpore tapes, two micropore tapes, twenty-five hard tack candles, one whistle, fourteen oz. eye wash, one waterproof/windproof matches, one bottle Thryoblock, one marking pen, ten 2"x3" nonadhesive pads, ten 3"x4" nonadhesive pads, 2 1" porous cloth tapes, two triangle bandages, one tissue pack, fifteen providone iodine pads, one portable Aqua, three round eye pads, ten extra large bandages, two facial soaps, one pair tweezers, two Ivy Cleanse towelettes, three Mitigator Sting & Bite Treatments, four large butterfly bandages, five medium butterfly bandages, six knuckle bandages, five fingertip bandages, one pair bandage scissors, two 3" elastic bandages, one pair EMT shears, one penlight, one red flag, two 5"x9" ABD pads, three 2" gauze bandages, one bite and sting first-aid kit, one yellow writing pad, three 4" gauze bandages, two N95 respirator masks, one BrushNow toothbrush, one nylon cord, 2 8"x10" ABD pads, three 3" gauze bandages, one hot compress, three instant cold packs, three drinking water pouches, one flexible splint, one molefoam, one moleskin, one CPR microshield, one emergency blanket, ten medium vinyl exam gloves, ten large vinyl exam gloves, two 4"x4" Burn Free dressings, one 8"x8" Burn Free dressing, four oz. Burn Free, one First Aid: First on the scene book, one miligary-style surgical kit, one blood pressure cuff, one padded finger splint, four safety pins, one 2" elastic band, two adhesive hand & body warmers, one hand sanitizer, one emergency sleeping bag, four single-dose Burn Free packets, one 30-minute red lightstick, one five-minute lightstick."

Hope zips the bag up and lifts the first bag up then Ana Lucia grabs the bag that Hope zip up and put it onto the wheelchair seat. Hope then put the smaller bag on top. They see the last first aid kit laying on the ground and Ana Lucia pick it up and unzip it. The two ladies see that this is a Surgical Kit.

" Hope this surgical kit contents one Penlight (that has AAA battery already in it), two #11 scalpels with 2 blades, three lancing tools, one tweezers, four hemostats, two suture packs, two sanitary wipes, and four dental pick."

"This will help Jack if he has to take that piece of plane out of the U.S. Marshal, Ana Lucia!"

"Yeah it will, but lets hope that rescue comes by then and Jack does not have to remove that piece of plane."

Ana Lucia zips the surgical kit up and set it on top of the other two kits. Hope starts walking again and Ana Lucia start pushes the wheelchair again. Then out of nowhere a yellow lab comes running out of the trees. Hope grabs the dog collar and put the ropes she brought with her around the collar. A little while later they find three bags of Luggage and two obgyn Kits. Ana Lucia unzips one of the kit bags and sees the obgyn kit list.

Ana Lucia: It has two Pairs of Sterile Gloves, three Drape sheets, two Sterile Umbilical Clamps, three OB Towelettes, two Alcohol preps medium, four Sterile OB Pads, four Plastic Placenta Bags, four Gauze sponges, two Sterile Bulb Syringes, five Disposable towels, two Nylon tie-offs, one Disposable Scalpel, two Twist Ties and two receiving blankets.

Hope: At lest Jack now has the supplies to deliver a baby or babies if he has to.

Ana Lucia: Yeah, but let hope he does not have to deliver anyone babies though.

Ana Lucia then zips the kit back up and put it on top of the growing pile that on the wheelchair. Then Hope and Ana Lucia along with the dog heads back to the beach, because it is starting to get dark in the jungle, with Ana Lucia pushes the wheelchair and Hope walking Vincent. When they walk onto the beach Walt sees that Hope has Vincent and he runs over to Hope with a huge smile on his face.

Walt: Thanks you for finding Vincent for me.

Hope: Your welcome

Hope hands Walt the rope and then he and his dog run over to Michael. Then Ana Lucia pushes the wheelchair with all the bags and Hope head over to Jack who is working on the U.S. Marshals Edward Mars again.


	3. Chapter 3: first night on the beach

Chapter three: First night on the beach

The surviving of the plane crush is starting to light fires because its getting dark. Jack, Ana Lucia, Hope and Kate are all setting around the same fire that Jack has just started. When a man with black hair and dark tan skin walks over to them. As soon as Hope looks up at the man she knows who it's and smiles at her friend Sayid, that she met after competing in a gymnastic meet outside of Iraqi and having to stay with her father Kelvin Inaman and his America Army unit after the meet because she had got an ear infection and the doctor she went to see would not let her fly home with her teammates and coaches. Hope taps Ana Lucia on the shoulder and she looks up and sees Sayid standing in front of Hope, both Ana Lucia and Hope jump up from the spot they were set in. Hope and Sayid give each other a hug and then Sayid and Ana Lucia hugs each other. Ana Lucia set down on Jack right side and Hope set down next to Ana Lucia. Sayid then takes a seat on Hope's right-hand side, Kate is setting on the left-hand side of Jack.

"Jack Sheaphard this is Sayid Hassan Jarrah and Sayid this is Jack Sheaphard!"

"Nice to meet you Sayid!"

"Nice to meet you Jack!"

"Hi Sayid I am Kate Austen."

"Nice to meet you, you the one that help Charlie and I gather up wood early today aren't you?"

"Yeah I am.'

"Did anyone see what way the cockpit went?

" Yes Jack, when I was in the jungle walk towards the beach, I saw smoke coming from somewhere in the middle of the jungle."

"Thanks Kate and I think a few of us should go on a hike in the morning and see if we can find the cockpit and also someone should start another signal fire."

"I will go with you to search for the cockpit in the morning."

"That Fine, Kate."

"I go with you too, Jack."

"Ok, Ana Lucia."

"I will come too, Jack."

"I am ok with Ana Lucia coming, but Hope's you are so close to your due date you should be staying off your feet."

"I do not see it that way Jack, you are the doctor I should be with you in case my water break and I go into labor."

Jack, Hope does have a point on that one."

"Fine you can come too, Hope and it will help having your skill to find things when we are searching for the cockpit and anything else we could use."

"Thanks, Jack."

" You are welcome Hope."

"I will rebuild the signal fire in the morning and keep it going, Jack."

" That great Sayid."

"I am going to go get some sleep, now Kate, Jack, Ana Lucia and Sayid."

"So am I. Kate, Jack, Sayid and Hope."

"I will walk you to the area you are going to sleep at Ana Lucia and Hope."

"Thanks."

Sayid walks Hope and Ana Lucia over by the tress where he has set up some of the pillows and cushion from the plane. He helps Hope set down on the cushion closes to the tree. Anna Lucia set down on the cushion on Hope right-side and closes to the water and take the handgun out from the back of her jeans and puts it in her backpack which she found when they were looking for medicine early in the day. Hope's takes her gun belt off and put it in her backpack. The girls then lay down and they close their eyes. Sayid lays down on the cushions on Hope left-side which is closes to the jungle. A few feet away from them Hurley is set with Claire and he has given her two more trays of food from the plane. At the other end of the make shift camp is a Korean couple Jin and Sun and Jin is telling his wife Sun that they need to stick together and not to worry about anyone else that was on the plane. Three feet away from the Korean couple is a Step bother and Step sister Shannon and Boone. Boone is holding a candy towards Shannon, but she will not take it.

"Shannon you should eat the candy bar, it could be awhile before someone comes and rescue us."

"I will eat when we get rescue Boone!"

Jack, Kate and half of the other crush victims have just start to settle down when there is a loud bang and then a loud roaring sound that causes everyone to jump to their feet, included Ana Lucia, Hope and Sayid who had already fallen to sleep. Ana Lucia and Hope grab the handguns they have, then Hope, Ana Lucia and Sayid run over to Kate, Jack, Michel and Jin. Once they are by Michael, Jin, Kate and Jack, both Anna Lucia and Hope slow walk towards the jungle with their guns pointing in front of them looking for anything that could cause that much rackety, at this time of night, which was now also starting to make the trees move about. Sawyers' walks over to Jack, Kate, Michel, Sayid and Jin with a big grin on his face.

"Could it be Ana Lucia or Hope that was the U.S. Marshal prisoner that he was bring back, seeing that they both have handguns like the U.S. Marshal has and seem to know how to use them?"

"No, Sawyer. Hope is a Los Angeles crime scene investigation and Ana Lucia is a Los Angeles police office."

"How do we know you are not the U.S. Marshal prisoner Sawyer?"

" I was not Edward Mars's prisoner! How do we know that you were not Edward Mars Prisoner Sayid and why would you think I am the prisoner?"

"Did I not see a cop drop you off at the airport Sawyer?"

"That was not me, you must have me confuse with someone else!"

"Stop when Edward Mars wakes up, I will ask him who he was bring back to the states."

" Sound good to me Jack!'

" Thanks Sayid."

"To change the subject what could be making that nosie?"

" I can't see anything and I am not sure of what could make that noise Kate!"

"Ok, Sayid, let hope it does not come to the beach!"

"Kate, Ana Lucia, Hope and I will keep a look out for whatever making the nosie tomorrow on our hike, Jin, Michael, Sawyer and Sayid."

Just then both Hope and Ana Lucia walks back over to the group with their handgun's pointing down towards the ground, when they reach the group Ana Lucia and Hope put their handguns under the waistband in the back of their pants and at the sometime Jack walks up to Ana Lucia and Hope with a look that says what was the two of you thinking running off toward an unknown nosie. Hope and Ana Lucia look at each other, then both of them look at Jack, as the rest of the castaways walk over to them.

"Did you find what is making that nosie and causing the trees to move?"

"No, Claire and the only thing Hope and I seen was black smoke or mist floating in the air."

"And I have to say that I never saw anything like that before."

" Hope and Ana Lucia and everyone else, It does not seem to be coming near the beach, so I think it is safe for everyone to go back to bed."

" I think Jack right, let all go back to bed."

Jack give Sayid's a look that says thanks for agreeing with me and with that everyone hands back over to the area where they are sleep at and lays back down. The rest of the night goes by quiet and very fast. Ana Lucia, Hope and Sayid wake up from the sunrise that is shine right into their eyes. Both of the ladies put their hands over their eyes to block the sun out, Sayid rolls over and looks at Hope and Ana Lucia. Sayid stands up and walks over to where Hope is laying and helps her up, at the sometime Ana Lucia stands up and she walks over to the duffel bags that are line up by the trees and kneels down. Anna Lucia unzips the purple bag, which just happens to be Hope's duffel bag and pulls out a shirt and pants, along with a clean pair of underwear and socks. She then unzips the end pocket and pulls out a pair of boots. Anna Lucia zips that duffel bag up and unzips the black duffel bag next to it. She then pulls out a clean pair of socks and underwear, along with a clean black tank top and she also grabs a pair of clean Jeans. Hope walks over to Anna Lucia and takes her clothing from Ana Lucia and goes behind a group of Trees to changes. Ana Lucia stands up and goes behind another group of trees to get changes. Sayid walks off to start looking for more fire wood to start the signal fire up again.


	4. Chapter 4: Search for the cockpit

***A/N Here are some import notes which should be read before you read Chapter four of this fan fiction, I have deiced to add another character to this Lost fan fiction. This Character is a girl who is a year older then Walt, her name is Brianna Jasmine Gray-Shenna and she was born September 23, 1993. Brianna is James Ford's second cousin. Brianna mothers' name is Anna Shenna, who is James first cousin and Daughter of Marie who is James aunt and Mary's sister (James mothers') (I have made up Maire, a.k.a. James mother sister /James aunts' names ). I am adding two dogs (German shepherds), who belong to Hope Cortez's and are name Izzy and Idzi (sounds like id zee which means shield). I also through about it a little more and I am adding two more babies that were conceived the night before the crash, the babies' names are Bellatrix Beverley and Bala Barnard Rutherford/Carlyle. Also here are some things you need to know about Hope Cortez (made up). She wins the USA National gymnastic championships from 1991-1997 and placement on the event finals at national are, vault she finished 1st from1990-1993, second 1994 and 1995 and third 1996 and 1997. Balance Beam she placed 1st 1995 and 1997, 2nd 1993,1994 and 1996 and came in 3nd place in 1990-1992. On uneven bars she places 1st in 1990-1993 and 1997, 2nd place in 1994 and 1995 and third places in 1996. On the floor exercise she places 1st in 1992-1996, she comes in 2nd place in 1990 and third places in both 1991 and 1997. Hope also was a member of the 1992 and 1996 USA Olympic teams, she won the 1992 and 1996 Olympic gold medals in the all-around and all four event finals. She helps the USA team come in third at 1992 Olympic and win a team gold medals at the 1996 Olympic games. Hope's placements at the Gymnastics world championship are in1991 she places 2nd in the all-around and 1st in all four event finals, she also helps the USA places 1st. 1992 was an event finals only world championship and she place first on all the events. She is the 1993 all around champion and place 2 on balance beam, 1st on vault, Uneven bars and Floor at the world championship . In 1994 she helps USA tie with Romania for 1st place and comes in 1st place in the all-around and 1st in all 4 events finals. In 1995 she helps team USA to finish 1st and wins the all-around and her placement in the event finals are 1st on beam and uneven bars, 2nd on floor and vault. 1996 was an events finals only worlds and she place 1st on all four events. At the 1997 worlds she helps the USA finish in 2nd and places 1st in the all-around, but set out of event finals due to a knee injury. Hope trained at All Star Beach Front Gymnastics Academy (I made the gymnastics Academy up) and was Coach by Nicolae Mironescu and Camelia (Radacanu) Mironescu (made both of them up).

Chapter four: Search for the cockpit  
>It has been an hour and a half since Sayid, Ana Lucia and Hope's have got up. Hope is setting on the beach and is eating a papaya, she is also watching Walt playing with Vincent, which make Hope's think of her two German shepherds, that were on the plane riding in the cargo area with Vincent and she beings to wonder did they survive the crash like Vincent did. Ana Lucia and Jack are checking on the U.S. Marshal, to see how he is doing and Jack is changing the bandages around the piece of the plane that is sticking out of his stomach before going on the hike to look for the cockpit. A little way down the beach Sawyer is going through bags and luggages that have not been claimed by anyone and taking whatever he fine interest. Claire is walking down the bench towards Hope and she sees Charlie's walking into the jungle and he keeps looking around to makes sure no one is following him, at the sometime Kate is looking around the beach for a pair of boots that no one is using that are her shoe sizes. Claire has just reaches the spots on the beach were Hope is setting at and she takes a set next to Hope. Claire then smiles at Hope and she smiles back at Claire's.<p>

"Hi, my name is Claire, what is your name?"

" Hi, my name is Hope."

"Can I ask you a question, Hope?"

"Sure."

"How far along are you in your pregnancy?"

" I am Eight months and 24 days."

"So you are due anytime then?"

" Yeah, My last doctor check up, before leaving Sydney the obgyn say that I will be full-term on the twenty-six of September, so I could go into labor that day or any day after that."

"Hope, you are very lucking that the crash did not make you go into labor."

"Yeah I am. How far along in your Pregnancy are you Claire?"

"Eight months, I see you found your luggages, I have not been able to find mine yet."

" What your last name?, I will keep an eye out for it, but till you found your luggages if you need to borrow any clothing just let me know and I will let you borrow anything you want that will fit you."

"My last name is Littleton. Thanks I am fine right now, but maybe tomorrow if I have not found my luggages yet."

Claire and Hope look down the bench to see the Korean couple Sun and Jin walking up and down the bench looking at the luggages that have not been claimed and the two ladies can hear the husband telling his wife what to do, at lest that what Claire thinks he is doing, since she does not speak Korean. Hope whispers into Claire's ear and tells Claire that she specks Korean and that Jin is telling his wife what to do. Both girls go back to watching Walt play with his dog as Jin grabs his wife right hand.

"(Korean) I want you to stay with me, today Sun and do not worry about anyone else but us. This morning we are going to look for our luggages and then this afternoon the two of us will go fishing."

"(Korean) Is keeping to ourselves the right thing to do, it might be easier to see if anyone else has seen our luggages and if we are going fishing, maybe we should catch fish for everyone, because they must be hunger and they also need to eat too, Jin!"

"No, we will take care of our selves, beside we do not speak English and I am sure none of them speck Korean!"

Sun pulls free of Jin's grip on her right hand and walks away from her husbands and towards where Claire and Hope who have just been joined by Kate, Ana Lucia and Jack. Also Kate has started to put on the hiking boots she has found. At the sometime Jin starts yelling at Sun to come back, but she is not listening to him. Sun walks right up to Hope and stops in front of her. Jin starts walking towards the group setting on the beach and his wife that is not listening to him.

"(Korean) Do any of you speck Korean?"

"(Korean) Yes, My name is Hope, can I help you with something?"  
>" (Korean) Have you see any luggages with the names Jin-Soo Kwon or Sun-Hwa Kwon on the luggages tags?"<p>

"(Korean) Yes, I did see your luggages, do you see the tall guy with light brown hair that is going through the luggages a few feet from your left?"

" (Korean) Yes"

Just then Jin walks up behinds his wife and smiles at her and at Hope, Kate, Ana Lucia, Claire and Jack and then Jin takes his wife right hand, and nods at Hope and his wife to let them know to continue.

"(Korean) Your husbands and your luggages are four bags away from him and if you get over there fast enough you might get over to your luggages before he goes through them."

" (Korean) Thanks, Hope."

"You are welcome."

"(Korean) Yes thanks you, your Korean is very good what is your name?"

"(Korean) you are welcome Jin and my name is Hope and Thanks for saying my Korean is very good. This is Claire setting on my left and Ana Lucia is on my right, setting next to Ana Lucia is Jack and the young lady with the dark-brown hair setting on Jack right side is Kate."

"(Korean (both Sun and Jin's speck at the sometime): Thanks for telling us who is setting with you Hope and it is nice to meet you all."

"(Korean) You are welcome."

Jin and Sun wave bye to Claire, Hope, Kate, Ana Lucia and Jack and then they walk over to where their luggage is at. Jack's look at Hope's with a look of surprise on his face and Ana Lucia laugh to herself, knowing what Jack is thinking and what he is about to ask Hope.

"You speck Korean Hope and what did Jin and Sun say?"

"Yes and Jin and Sun say thanks for telling us who is setting with you Hope and nice to meet you all."

"Do you speak any other languages?"

" Yes Claire, I can also speak Russian, Romanian, French, Arabic, Kurdish, Croatian, Japanese, Chinese, Latin, Vietnamese, German, Filipino, Spanish and Ukrainian.

"She can speck more languages then that, she understands and speck a little of each country language that she has been to compete as a USA gymnast."

" Anna Lucia, you make me sound like I am a language's genius, which I am not!"

"Hope's what was your father name, because I think that I sew a picture of you with my father and group from his army unit and I also remember him saying the girl in the photo was fifteen going on sixteen on April 8, 1991, which means she was born in 1975 and I was thirteen going on fourteen then and I was born in 1977?

"My father name is Kelvin Inaman, Kate is your father name Sam Austen?"

"Yes."

" Yes, my father knows your father, Kate."

"You must have been scared being in Kuwait, Iraq in 1991 during Desert Storm Hope?"

"No, as a gymnast, I had been to other country that had a thread of war hanging over their heads or just come out of war or on top of country that was at war. So being in a war zone was not that scary, but seeing what my father made Sayid do and what he did to the Iraqi prisoners was scarier then the fact I was in a war zone."

"Why were you in a war zone with the U.S. Army during Desert Storm Hope?"

" That a very good question Jack and the reason I was in a war zone, with the U.S. Army's during Desert Storm was because I had got an ear infection when I was competing in a gymnastic meet in one of the small country outside of Iraqi. So I went to the hospital and the doctor that I saw at the hospital would not allow me to fly home with my teammates and coaches. And since my father was in Iraqi, my coach found a way to get a hold of him and he made arrangements for me to stay with my father and his Army unit at the U.S. Army base."

"What type of clearance did your gymnastics coach have to make that can of arrangement?

" Jack, I have been asking my self that since the day it happened and still can not figure it out and my dad nor coach would never tell me how they get permission for me to stay with him, they always told me it was top secret."

"If we are all ready to go on the hike, we should get going seeing we have no idea how far we will have to hike to find the cockpit."

"Ok, Jack."

" Claire, do you want to go with us to find the cockpit?"

" No, Jack. I am going to stay on the beach and look for my luggages, But if you found any toilet seat from the plane that are not broken, could you bring them back. so someone can use the toilet seat to make a makeshift toilet that set a little off the ground so it is easy for Hope and I too use the bathroom?"

" Sure, we keep our eyes out for a toilet seat and bucket or something else to set it on to raise it off the ground."

"Thanks!"

Jack, Kate and Ana Lucia stand up and then Jack walks over to Hope and helps her up. Ana Lucia and Hope go over to the area where both their stuff is at and grab their backpacks and both of them also makes sure they have their handguns or in Ana Lucia cause Hope's extra handgun that she is letting Ana Lucia's borrow, way there are on the island. Then the two ladies go and meet Kate and Jack at the edges of the jungle. The four of them start to walk into the jungle when Charlie runs over to them.

" Where are the four of you going?"

"We are going on a hike to look for the cockpit and to look for the plane's radio transceiver."

"Thanks for telling me Kate and that sound like fun, can I come with you guys?"

" Yes, but don't slow us down."

"I won't, Jack!"

The five of them walk into the jungle with Ana Lucia and Jack leading the way. Kate is in the middle and Hope and Charlie is bringing up the rear and there is eight feet between them and Kate. Hope who has been watching Charlie since the crash has noticed several things about him, since the crash, first Charlie was having a hard time focusing on collected fire wood yesterday. Second that he goes off into the jungle alone a lot. Third that he is also keeps sniffing. Plus Hope's had notice at the airport that Charlie clothing looked like there had been sleep in and that he had not done his hair that morning and for being the Bass guitar, backing vocals and main songwriter for the band Drive Shaft, you think he would want to look presentably at all times and not like he has just crawl out of bed. She also notices he was taping his finger a lot on the plane ride, plus look worry and nervous about something. Hope also notices he was having cold sweat on the plane ride, plus he was running to the restroom shortly before the crash.

"Charlie can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Hope."

"Are you high on Heroin right now and don't worry I will not tell anyone if you are?"

"No!"

"Charlie's I am not dumb, I am a crime scene investigation and know the signs of Heroin uses and the signs of Heroin withdrew Charlie and yesterday on the plane you had all the signs of withdrew and shortly before the crash you were run off to the restroom and I did not see you again until after the crash, but you were no long going through withdrew and since the crash you have been going into the jungle alone and making sure no one fellows you when you do, so just tell me the truth Charlie!"

" Yeah I am high right now, but I will be going through withdrew soon then I want to, because I am running out of heroin. Do you have any heroin that you take off the wanted fugitive that you were helping Edward Mars's bring back to the states, would you?"

"No, the fugitive did not do heroin or any other drug."

"I had to ask, guess that I will just have to go through withdrew, but I will be drugs free for the first time in a long time."

"Well if anything good comes out of the plane crashing on this island, that you might be drug free and a recovering Heroin addict when we all get rescued!"

"Yeah, that will be a great thing and not a good thing, I should have gone into rehab when my older brother did."

"When did your brother go into rehab?"

"A month after his daughter was born, he has been clean for a year, eight months and 22 days now. Which by the way is how long our band Drive Shaft has been breaking up for. But on a different note, Hope's are you sure that you should be carrying that backpack, because when my sisters' in-law Karen Pace was pregnant, her obgyn did not want her to carry anything that was really large or heavy? I could carry the backpack for you if you want, me to?"

"Is the bass guitar, backing vocals and main songwriter for the band Drive Shaft offer to carrying my backpack?"

" Yeah I believe that what I just said!"

"No, I can carry it myself, the backpacks not that heavy and beside I was able to carrying my Crime scene investigation kits, which are twice as heavy as my backpack, but thanks for asking."

"Ok, if your backpack starts to get too heavy let me know and I will take the backpack for you."

"Ok."

At that moment, which just happen to be at the sometime they walk out of the jungle and into an open field Kate stops walking and turns around. She then looks at Charlie, then over at Hope and then looks back over at Charlie.

"Charlie is what Hope say true? Are you really the bass guitar, backing vocals and main songwriter for the band Drive Shaft?"

" Yeah it is true."

Meanwhile up ahead of Kate, Hope and Charlie, Ana Lucia and Jack have stop walking because the two of them realize that Hope, Kate and Charlie are way behind them. Jack looks over at Ana Lucia who is staring into the distance to catch a glimpse of Hope and Jack notice that Ana Lucia looks worried about something. Jack tap Ana Lucia on her shoulder, which cause her to jump and then turns around and look at Jack.

"What, Jack!"

"Ana Lucia's is everything all right, because you look worried about something? Are you worry about Hope push herself to hard and going into labor before her due date, or is it something else?"

"No, Jack. I am not worry about Hope push herself too hard, she knows her limits. It is just that her two Germans' Shepherds Izzy and Idzi were on the flight too, I just hope that both the dog survived, because she took Jose death so hard and Idzi was my brother and Hope's dog and also was Jose K9 Partner, my brother human partner also had a K9 partner too and if Idzi or Izzy did not survive the crush I have no idea how she would handle it, this close to her due date!"

" The dogs are probably all right seeing that Vincent survived the crush and she must have not taken her husband death that hard seeing that she was able to go to work and do an oversea work exchange program!"

"Yeah, she went to work all right, right after she was released from the hospital and besides working her night shift, she worked as much over time as possible. In fact she maxes out on over time and when the CSI supervisor and police Captain Teresa Cortez (my mother and Hope's mother- in law) told Hope she had to slower down and only work her one shift a day and court appears, is when she made the choices to do the exchange program. She had call the Australia CSI supervisor four months earlier and told the Australia CSI supervisor that she could not do it because was pregnant, but after she get told that she had to slower down by her supervisor and my mother, she called the Australia CSI supervisor back and Hope's told the Australia CSI supervisor that she had changes her mind and wanting to do the program."

"I do not know Hope's that well, but from what you told me just now it sounds like you should be worry about Hope push herself too hard Ana Lucia!"

" Hope's never pushes herself to hard when working, yeah she works a lot of hours, but when she needs to set down and get off her feet Hopes went to the break room and take a break or if she was at a crime scene she when out to the crime lab suv and took a break. She just found it easily to be at work then at home in her and Jose's house after he past away."

"That makes sense oh look Ana Lucia's I am able to see Hope, Charlie and Kate coming towards us."

As Kate, Hope and Charlie walk towards them Ana Lucia and Jack both look toward Hope to see how she is holding up. When Charlie, Hope and Kate reach Anna Lucia and Jack, Ana Lucia walks up to Hope, and Jack walks over to Kate and Charlie.

"Lets all take a five minute break, so everyone can catch their breath and get a drink of water, or take a bathroom break if they need to take one!"

"Ok, Jack!"

Five minutes later the five of them are walking again, they have just reach an edge of a corn filed when Hope notices a medium size light-blue duffer bag that has the words portable Logiqbook (ultrasound) on the front. Hope bents down and picks up the duffer bag and she is just about to put the shoulder strap over her shoulder when Ana Lucia walks over to her and tap her on the right shoulder!

"(Specking Spanish) Hope's what you are doing?"

"(Spanish) I was going to put the duffer bag shoulder strap over my shoulder to carry the bag."

"(Spanish) I do not think so, that bag is way too heavy for you to be carrying this far into your pregnancy!"

"(Spanish) No, it not Ana Lucia, all of my crime scene field kits are heavy then this portable Logiqbook (ultrasound) is!"

"(Spanish) But we do not know how much further we have to walk to reach the cockpit of the airplane and I don't want you to go into labor early Hope!"

"(Spanish) I think if I was going to go into labor early it would have happened yesterday right after the airplane crush Ana!"

"(Spanish) It my niece that you are pregnant with Hope, please just hand me the bag, so I can carry it!"

"(Spanish) No, I can carry the bag Ana!"

"(Spanish) If you do not hand me the bag Hope Blossom Cortez or I will tell Jack about how you were rush to the Emergency room your fifth week in Australia, because you work six days in a row without taking a day off much less a couple hours off to sleep and then you ending up passing out at a crime scene!"

"(Spanish) No, you would not tell Jack, "Ana!

"(Spanish) Yes I would, because you are putting your health and my nieces' health at risk Hope!"

"(Spanish) Fine!"

Hope hands Ana Lucia the bag and then the two of them pick up they pace and catch up to Jack, Charlie and Kate to show then that they found the portable Logiqbook (ultrasound) and at the sometime that Hope and Ana Lucia is showing Jack's what they found it start pouring rain. All five of them look up at the sky and see that it is staring to get dark out. Kate, Jack and Ana Lucia keep walking, but Charlie tap Hope on her left shoulder and the two of them stop walking.

"Hope can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Is it normal for it to start down pouring like this?"

" It is the raining season, so yes it is normal for it to start down pouring like this."

" Hope and Charlie less stopping to talk with each other and more walking."

"Sorry my fault, I ask Hope a question, it won't happen again, Jack."

"You don't have to stop talking, just keep walking while you are talking."

"Ok, Jack."

A half hour later the five of them come to the edge of the corn field and the beginning of another jungle. Ana Lucia and Hope take the lead going into the jungle with their handguns drew, because all of them are hearing loud noise like last night, a minute later Jack, Kate and Charlie follow Ana Lucia and Hope into the jungle, but the three of them keep a good distance between the two ladies that are a police offices and a CSI. After a few minutes of walking in the jungle the nosie stops and then Hope and Ana Lucia's look around a little more then put their handguns away. Hope and Ana Lucia stops walking to wait for Jack, Kate and Charlie to catch up to them.  
>Meanwhile back at the beach, Jin has been fishing for an hour with a fishing net, that he made from material he found in the wreckage of plane that is on the beach. Sun's who was able to talk her husbands' into catching fishes for everyone is cleaning the fishes from the first two nets full that Jin caught, along with the mussels Jin pulled off the rocks and the sea urchin they both collected for slower area of the ocean floor . Jin is busy pulling in the next net full of fish, which is going to be the last for the day, because there is more then enough for the whole camp to eat that day. Jin takes the net over to his wife who is setting on a rock and is busy cleaning a large fish. Jin set the net down by his wife and take a set across from her and he gets to work helping her clean the fishes, sea urchin and mussels. At the sometime near the edge of the beach and the jungle, Sayid has just finish putting up a shelter for Ana Lucia and Hope that is far enough away for the ocean, so when the high tide comes in the shelter dose not need to be moved, if they have not been rescues yet. Sayid has just start to make up the make shift beds for Hope and Ana Lucia, Claire is helping Sayid out by bringing over sums of the airplane seat cushion to put on top of the make shift beds to make them more comfortable. At the other end of the beach Shannon has been looking at the unclaimed luggages to see if she could found her step-brother and her luggages for the past half hour, so far she has not been able to found her step-brother, but she has found her luggages. Boone has also been looking at the unclaimed luggages with his step-sister and sees Shannon has found her luggages, so he walks over to her.<p>

"Great I see you found your luggages Shannon, have you seen any of my luggages?"

"No, Sorry Boone."

"Shannon we need to found my luggages, because your extra asthma inhalers are in the luggages I had to check in."

"I am sure we will be rescues before the inhaler that I am using right now run out!"

"What if we have not been rescues yet, when it runs out?"

"Then I will deal with it then, Boone."

With that Shannon grabs her luggages and walk away from her step-brother and over towards the area that Boone and she set up from themselves to use last night, Boone runs towards his step-sister.

"Shannon, are you going to help me look for my luggages?"

"No, I am going to go change and then I am going to relax some."

"I have a better idea Shannon, you should go and help Sayid and Claire with moving Ana Lucia and Hope Cortez things into the shelter, that Sayid made for them."

"Why, I do not know Ana Lucia or Hope Cortez, beside rescues should come anytime why should we start setting up shelters?"

"So people are not out in the sun all day and that way there are places to sleep that has a covering, so when its raining all of the crush survives will have a place that we can go to keep from getting socking wet Shannon!"

"I don't want to help, it not like Sayid going to help everyone build a shelter."

"Actually he is planing on helping everyone building they shelter, he just doing Ana Lucia and Hope and then he going to help Claire make her shelter second and then he going to set up a medical shelter for Jack, before helping everyone else!"

"Why do Hope, Ana Lucia, Claire and Jack's shelters get done first?"

"Sayid putting up Hope and Ana Lucia shelter first because, Hope is due on the 26 of this month and he wants to make sure that Hope and Ana Lucia had protection from the weather, in case we have not been rescues by Hope' s due date and Claire's is next, because she eight-months pregnant. Jack is third because the injury needs protection from the weather and he is the doctor."

"I do not see why I need to help them!"

"Two reasons Shannon's, Sayid's only has two hands and Claire should not be lifting anything heavy!"

"You help them, I did not sleep good last night and I am tried."

With that Shannon walks away from her step-brother and Boone watching his step-sister walks away from him till she is out of sight, then he continues to look for his luggages. At the sometime an older bald man with green eyes is walking around the bench and he is enjoying ever minute of it, after spending the last four years in a wheelchair. As he is walking around the beach looking for the case which has his hunting knifes in it, one major question that is going through his head is how can I be walking after being paralysis from the waist down for four years? John Locke notices that the air is starting to feel damp and looks up at the sky and sees it is starting to get dark. John thinks to himself it looks like the rainstorm that is in the area where Ana Lucia, Hope, Jack, Kate and Charlie's are heading is now coming toward the beach. Shannon has finish getting clean up along with change her clothing, she has just walk out of the jungles when a blonde hair girl, who is pregnant walk over to her with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, my name Claire, what your name?"

"Hi, my name is Shannon."

"I see that you found your luggages, did you happen to see any luggages with the name Claire Littleton on it?"

"No sorry, but if I see your luggages around, I will let you know."

"Thanks, Can you help me and Sayid get these three brown cardboard boxes that say Hope Cortez's Baby Stuff, Hope Cortez's more baby stuff and Hope Cortez's Baby car seat under the shelter before it starts to rain and if you do you can hang out in the shelter until it stops raining?"

"(As she starts to talk Sayid walks up next to Claire) Sure, you should take the small box, which say more baby stuff on it, because it does not look to heavy and I will take the box that says Hope Cortez's baby car seat on it."

"Sound like a good plan Shannon, I will take the large box, which is already open."

" Ok, Sayid, but why is the large box open already?"

"Sawyer went through it he just want to see if baby stuff was what was really in there and if there was anything that he could use."

"Oh."

"Let get to work, because it looks like it going to start raining any second."

Sayid, Claire and Shannon get over to the shelter just in time and put all three boxes down under the shelter. Shannon who is kneel next to the boxes she and Claire brought into the shelter stands up at the sometime that Sayid's picks up his short sleeve bottom down shirt off of the make shift bed on the right side of the shelter (if you face the shelter and back is to the ocean) and he start to put it back on. Then he walks the rest of the why over to the right side of the shelter and he pulls the first side flap down. He then walks over to the left side of the shelter and it starts to pour rain, right as Sayid pulls down the second side flap of the shelter down. Shannon and Claire walk over and take a set on the make shift bed on the right side and Sayid takes a set on the make shift bed across from the two ladies on the left side of the shelter (if you are facing the shelter and the ocean is at your back).

"Claire that box you carried wasn't too heavy, was it and did it cause you to go into labor because you are rubbing your back?"

"No, Sayid the box was not too heavy and no I am not in labor, I just felt like rubbing my back to help relax it is all."

"Ok, just checking Claire."

"Ok."

"Claire was your baby father on the plane?"

"No, he took off around the beginning of the fifth month of the pregnancy, saying he was not ready to be a father."

"Was your pregnancy plan, Claire?"

"No, Shannon. I was total surprise when I found out, seeing that I was on birth control and he always used a condom."

"Do you know if you are having a boy or a girl?"

"I do not know, Shannon."

"Yawns I am so sorry, I am just so tired."

"Did you not sleep good last night, Shannon?"

"No, I did not sleep good last night Sayid."

"I going to go check on the signal fires, come over and lay down on this bed and take a nap, Shannon."

"Ok, Sayid."

"A nap does sound good, I am going to take one too, Sayid after you check the signal fires can you look for my luggages?"

"Sure, Claire, it will give me a chance to look for more things to use on the shelters I still need to build too."

With that Sayid and Shannon stand up and Shannon walks over to the bed Sayid's just stand up from and set down, as Claire and Shannon take off their shoes, Sayid walks over to the entryway of the shelter. Once both ladies have lying down, Sayid close the flap of the shelter to keep the sun out of the ladies eyes, in case the rain stop and the sun come out when the ladies are still sleeping.  
>Meanwhile in the jungle Ana Lucia, Hope, Jack, Kate and Charlie are socking wet, but about five miles from where there are standing at, the five of them can see the nose of the airplane in the clearing. At the sometime five miles away inside the front half of the airplane, the pilot of flight 815 who has been passed out in his seat in the cockpit since the crash yesterday. Along with the co-pilot of the plane, who is dead and laying against the cockpit door and in addition in the passenger cabin of the plane, there is a girl who has green eyes and dye blonde hair, which is just past her underarms in length and her natural brown hair roots are showing. She has been playing with a white German Sharpened and a tan black German Sharpened. But she has stop playing with the dogs and now she is staring out one of the plane windows, thinking to herself what an awful way too spent her eleventh birthday. The white German Sharpened comes over to Brianna and licks her face. Brianna stops looking out the window and pats the female dog on her back.

" Izzy and Idzi I need to found a way to fix your dog collars, so I can hook both of your leashes to your collars. Because if no one show up that was on the plane with us today or tonight, then tomorrow the three of us need to go look for any other survives of the plane crash."

" Bark (and wiggles their tails)."

A second later the white German shepherd turns her head towards the plane windows and the tan and black German shepherd jumps off the seat he was laying on and walks towards where the front half of the plane break off from the middle sections of the plane and both dog start growling. Outside the plane Jack stop walking when he hears the growling and Kate and Charlie's crash into Jack causing the three of them to fall to the ground. Hope and Ana Lucia walk around Jack, Kate and Charlie and heads towards the plane.

"What are the two of you doing can't you see one of the dog that growling at us and is standing at the part of the plane that break off of the middle section and can't you hear the second dog growling at us, are the two of you are just going to walk right into the plane?"

"I know the dogs that are growling at us, Jack."

"So do I, Jack."

" What Hope and Ana Lucia?"

"The two growling dogs belong to me and the dogs' names are Idzi and Izzy!"

Just then the growling stops and a tan and black German Shepherd, along with a white German shepherd come run out of the plane and over to Ana Lucia and Hope wigging their tails. Hope and Ana Lucia rubs the dogs on their back and the two dogs lick Hope and Ana Lucia hands, at the sometime Brianna walks out of the front sections of 815. Jack, Kate and Charlie stand up and look at the young girl with a shack look on their faces. Hope and Ana Lucia look at the girl then at Kate, Jack and Charlie.

"This explains way Idzi and Izzy were growling, the two of them were protecting the girl and when they heard mine and Ana Lucia voice, they knew it was safe and their stopped growling at us."

"(Looking right at Hope.) Oh my gosh, I cannot believe it the USA national gymnastics champion from 1991-19997, along with 1991 and 1992 Beam, vault, Floor and uneven bars world champion and all-around World champion in 1993, 1994 all-around world champion and 1st in all event finals along with the 1995 world champion and the Beam and Uneven bars champion and the 1996 vault champion and the beam, uneven bars and floor champion, along with the 1997 world all-around champion. And also the 1992 and 1996 Olympics all around and event final champion Hope Blossom (Inaman) Cortez was on flight 815 ! And My name is Brianna Jasmine Gray/Shenna.""

"Yeah I was on flight 815 too, just like you, But you can't be old enough to have seen me compete?"

"I was only three in 1996, but I remember seeing you compete live at the 1996 Olympic in Atlanta, which is my hometown, I starting my first gymnastics class that fall and now I training at All Star Beach Front Gymnastics Academy, which is the same place that you used to train at and every day as I enter All Star Beach Front Gymnastics Academy for training I see pictures of you on the National, world and Olympic medal stands holding your medals and pictures of you on the balance beam, vault, Uneven bars and floor throughout the whole building. And I have seen you come and visit the coaches' Nicolae Mironescu, Camelia (Radacanu) Mironescu and Emilia Mironescu (Nicolae and Camelia daughter and new coach at the club (I made up) and I have been to speaking engagements and Autograph signing you done at All Star Beach Front Gymnastics Academy, Hope!"

"Were your coaches Nicolae Mironescu, Camelia (Radacanu) Mironescu and Emilia Mironescu on the fight with you Brianna?"

"No, they flight home the day after the Aussie cup was over, but the Australia National coach invited me to come train and to also spent time with the junior elite and first and second year senior elite gymnasts through September 21, 2004 and offer to pay for my fight home on September 22, 2004 and I take the coach up on the offer. Can I ask who with you, Hope?"

"Sure, To my right is Anna Lucia Cortez. Behind Ana Lucia is Jack Shephard, next to Jack is Kate Austen and on Kate left is Charlie Pace."

"I thought I sew you watching the Aussie cup, But since I read in world gymnastic magazine two months ago that you are pregnant and due in September, I told myself there was no way it could have been you, because you are too far into your pregnancy to come to Australia! So way was you in Australia for anywise Hope?"

"I was working in Australia as a CSI on an exchange program between the United State and Australia."

"But way was you on 815, it can't be safe to fly this far into your pregnancy?"

"I was going home to have my baby girl."

"Oh."

"I don't want to break up this lovely young gymnast and fan of the retried gymnast talk, but we did come out here for a reason, you do remember that Hope?"

"Yeah I do Jack."

"Brianna is there anyone else alive in the front half of the plane?"

"No, not that I know of, I do not know if the pilots are alive or not because I can't get the cockpit down open, Jack!"

"Ok, Ana Lucia's come with me and let see if we can get the cockpit door open. Kate, Hope, Charlie and Brianna look around the front half of the plane and see if there is any thing that could help us back at the beach camp."

"You want us to do what Jack?"

"Brianna, I want you to check the carry on bags that did not fall out of the plane to see if there is any antibiotic or any other medicine, to help the people that were injury during the crush."

"Also look for water bottles or anything else that could be of use."

"Ok Jack and Hope I get it now."

Jack and Ana Lucia heads into the plane first and Kate, Hope, Charlie, Brianna and the two dogs fellow Ana Lucia and Jack inside the plane. Jack reaches the door of the cockpit first and try to open it but it will not budge, Jack steps back to see if there is anything he can use to hit the door with, but before he could found anything to use Ana Lucia does a round house kick and the force of the kick cause the door to flying open and the co-pilot comes flying out of the cockpit and falls onto the walkway of the passenger's cabin. Jack kneels down next to the co-pilot and checks to see if he has a pulse and shakes his head no, as he stands back up Ana Lucia and Hope walks over to Jack who is staring down at the co-pilot of flight 815.

"He is dead, Ana Lucia will you please help me move his body out off the way then we will go look for the transceiver."

Ana Lucia shock her head yes and takes the co-pilot feet and Jack takes the other end and the two of them moves the dead body out of the way. Once the dead body is out of the way Ana Lucia and Jack walk into the cockpit fellow by both of the dog, Jack sees the pilot passes out in his seat, so he walks over to the pilot and kneels down next to him, but just as Jack reach up to check the pilot pulse the pilot takes a deep breath and comes too. The pilot then looks around the cockpit, then the pilot looks at Jack, Ana Lucia and the two dogs that are in the cockpit with him.

" My name is Jack and the lady with me is Ana Lucia."  
>"How many of the passengers survive the crash Ana Lucia?"<p>

"At lest fifty-one passengers have survived the crash, along with three dogs."

" I only see two dogs, Jack!"

"The third dog is down at the beach, not here. These two dogs were keep the girl that was in the front half of the plane and that survives the crash safe."

"Oh, how long has it been since the plane crash, Jack?"

"Sixteen hours now."

"And no one has come for us, Ana Lucia?"

"No."

"We are a thousand miles off courses!"

" Way are we so far off courses (both Ana Lucia and Jack)?"

"Because six hours into the flight the radio went out on us and no one could see us and we could not get ahead of anyone, so we turn the plane back around to land in Fiji, but since we had no working radio on the plane, Australia, Fiji and Los Angelus, CA airports do not know that we change our course and the search parties are looking for us in the wrong place."

"Do you have a transceiver?"

" Yes Jack, it should be on the seat behind me, but it is not working."

Hope walks into the cockpit and up to Jack and kneels down next to him and the pilot. Jack, Ana Lucia and the pilot all look at Hope with worry looks on their faces. Ana Lucia who had just found the transceiver when Hope's walk through the door heads the transceiver to Jack.

"When we get back to the camp give Sayid the transceiver to look at, he should be able to get the transceiver working again."

"Thank Hope, that is good to hear, now is there a flight manifest pilot?"

"Yeah it should be around here somewhere."

"I will look for it, Jack."

" Thanks Hope."

"Does anyone have some water, I am really thirsty?"

"Sure Pilot, Ana Lucia can you grab my water bottle out of your backpack?"

"Sure Jack."

Ana Lucia takes her backpack off her back and unzips it, she then pulls Jack's water bottle out of the backpack and hands the water bottle to him. Jack takes the cap off the water bottle and hands it to the pilot. Just as the pilot is about to take a drink of water the mysterious loud banging and then a loud roaring sound starts up and Kate, Charlie and Brianna run into the cockpit with Jack, Hope, Ana Lucia and the pilot. At the sometime both of the dogs start growling.

"What is that sound?"

"Brianna, we have no idea what is making that sound."

"That is not good Hope!"

Just then the pilot gets pulled out of the windshield of the cockpit and the pilots blood drops onto the outside the windshield that still intact. Everyone in the cockpit gets really quite included the dogs and everyone stays that way for the next four minutes, which is how long it takes for the noise to stop. Jack puts the transceiver into Ana Lucia's backpack, along with the planes manifest, which Hope found right as the pilot got pulled out of the plane. Ana Lucia zips her backpack up and then looks around the cockpit.

"Brianna, Hope, Kate and Charlie did you found anything that could be of use back at the beach?"

"Yes Jack, I take one of the plane toilet seats out of one of the restroom."

" Hope that is good, Do anyone else found anything else that could be useful?

"No, sorry."

"That fine Kate's, let's get going then, because there is nothing more that the six of us can do in the cockpit or in the front half of the plane and I need to get back to the beach to check on Edward Mars."

"Ok."

Ana Lucia puts her backpack back on and picks up the bag the ultrasound is in and then the six of them all walk out of the cockpit and out off the plane. Jack and Ana Lucia along with the dogs lead the way towards the jungle fellow by Kate and Charlie in the middle and Hope and Brianna at the back. After walking through the jungle for five minutes the dogs who were now ahead of Jack and Ana Lucia stops walking and start to sniff at something on the ground. When Jack, Ana Lucia, Hope, Kate, Charlie and Brianna reach the dogs they see that the dogs are sniffing at a large pool of blood that is under a tree, the six of them look up and see the pilot of the plane dead in the tree. Kate, Jack, Charlie and Brianna eyes get really big when they see the pilot in the tree, the five of them look over at Hope and Ana Lucia who are still staring up at the dead pilot and both of them have their hands on their hips. Brianna walks a few feet away and turns away from the body. Charlie and Kate walk over to Brianna.

"What do you think could have done that Hope and Ana Lucia?"

" I have no Idea, Jack!"

"That fine Hope."

"I have no Idea either, Jack. But the better question is what can make that loud banging and then a loud roaring sound and also be large enough to pull the pilot out of the plane windshield. Plus be able to do that much damage to his body and then drop him onto the top of the tree?"

"OK, Anna Lucia."

"From the amount of bloody under the tree, the pilot was still alive when he was dropped into the tree and he blooded out as he was laying on the branches of the tree."

"You would know that Hope's, now let's get out of here and head back to the beach."

"I am fine with that, Jack."

" So am I, Jack."

"Ok let's get going then."

Hope, Jack and Ana Lucia walks away from the tree that the body is in and the two German shepherds fellows them along with Charlie, Kate and Brianna. Meanwhile, back at the bench Shannon and Claire's have got up from their naps, also Sayid has found Claire luggages and enough supply to make Claire's and the medical shelters. Sayid has started to build the medical shelter, because Claire has told him that she can wait for her shelter and to go on a head and build the medical shelter for Jack, so they can get Edward Mars out of the sun. In the shelter Sayid set up for Hope and Ana Lucia, Claire has starts unpack the large box, which was open and that say Hope Cortez baby stuff on it. Claire has taken out two packages of reusable cloth diapers and set them on top of the large blue suitcases that was set in the shelter to be use as stands, she walks back over to the box and pulls out a pink duffle bag that has a portable playpen in it. At the sometime Hurley is setting on the beach with Walt and Vincent and Hurley is reading his Spanish comedy book in English for Walt. Sun has stopped cleaning the fish, sea urchin and mussels and she is getting a fire start to cook the fish, sea urchin and mussels on, why Jin finish cleaning the fish, sea urchin and mussels. It is now around twelve o'clock and Jack, Kate, Ana Lucia, Hope, Charlie and Brianna along with the two German shepherds have just walk out of the jungle and onto the beach. Sayid who had just walked into Hope and Ana Lucia shelter and is kneeling in between the two unopen boxes and the open box, sees Jack, Kate, Ana Lucia, Charlie, Brianna and Hope and the two German shepherds and he wave at them. Ana Lucia, Brianna and Hope followed by the two dogs are walking away form Kate, Jack and Charlie and over to the Claire and Sayid, But Jack runs in front of the two ladies and the teenage girl, which makes the three of them stop walking.

"Hope seeing that you found the portable ultrasound, I am thinking that after I check on Edward Mars and you had a chance to get clean up and relax some I should do an ultrasound to check on Claire and your babies and make sure everything is all right with the babies?"

" Sure Jack, that sound like a good Idea, how about you come over to the shelter, Sayid set up for Ana Lucia and I in about an hour?"

"Ok"

"Can someone help me look for my luggages?"

"Kate will you help Brianna look for her luggages?"

"Sure, Hope."

" And Kate, I want you to take Izzy and Idzi with you and can you also look for my two CSI kits and my black Halliburton case?"

"Sure."

"I will walk over to the shelter with you, Ana Lucia and Hope, because I want to talk to Sayid before I go check on Edward."

"Ok."

Kate, Brianna, Izzy and Idzi turn away from Ana Lucia, Hope and Jack who are walking toward the shelter, which is on the right-hand side if facing the jungle and Brianna, Kate and the two dogs head towards the end of the beach that is on the left-hand side if facing the jungle. Over at shelter that Sayid's has build for Hope and Ana Lucia with Claire help. Claire's has just pulled out of a large black diaper bag with Winnie the pooh face on the front of the bag out of the large open box. At the sometime Jack, Ana Lucia and Hope walk up to the shelter, Sayid stands up and walks up to Jack, Ana Lucia and Hope. Ana Lucia takes the transceiver out of her backpack and then she hands the transceiver to Sayid.

"I see that you found the plane transceiver, have you try to use the transceiver yet, Jack?"

"It not working, Hope said that you might be able to fixes it, Sayid!"

" I'll try, also the medical shelter is ready, so you can move Edward Mars into the shelter whenever you want to Jack."

"I will move him into the shelter later today, I am going to go check him soon and then in about an hour I am coming back over here to do Ultrasound on Hope and Claire to check on their babies, since Hope found the portable ultrasound that was on the plane."

" That sounds like a great idea Jack."

"Claire It seems that you have help Sayid to build Ana Lucia and Hope Shelter you did not left any thing too heavy did you?"

" No, Jack. Sayid did all the heavy lifting and Shannon also help to carrying the heavy boxes into the shelter, so I did not have too."

"Claire carrying the light items, like the airplane seat cushion and by helping to unpacking items that will be need for the baby if we are not recuse by the time Hope goes into labor, Jack."

"I hope that we are recuse by the time that I go into labor, because I do not want to have my baby on this island, Sayid, Jack, Ana Lucia and Claire."

"I don't blame you Hope, I do not want to give birth on this Island either."

"While I am checking on Edward Mars, can one of you found me something to seat on?"

"Yeah I will Jack."

"Thanks, Claire!"

At that Jack and Sayid's walk away from the shelter and Hope and Ana Lucia takes a look around the shelter that Sayid and Claire build for them, then Ana Lucia walks over to her black duffel bag and unzips it, at the sometime Hope walks over to her purple and her purple and green duffel bags and unzips the purple and green one. After Hope grabs the outfit she is going change into after clean up, she set it on the make shift bed and goes and set up the ultrasound really fast. After she has finished set up the ultrasound next to the make shift bed Claire is set on, Hope grabs her clothing, then Ana Lucia and Hope go and get clean up.  
>Meanwhile at the other end of the beach, Brianna has just found her four bags and Kate has found Hope's CSI kits, along with Hope's black Halliburton case. The black tan German shepherd is laying on the beach and the white German shepherd is standing looking off in the distance to Kate and Brianna left. Idzi hears someone walking toward them on Brianna and Kate right and lifts his head to take a look around and Izzy turns around to face the right. Kate looks over at the dogs who are now barking and see Sawyer walking towards them. Sawyer stops walking, because the two German Shepherds have run over to him and are sniffing him and at the sometime growling at him.

"It looks like Hope's dogs Izzy and Idzi do not like you, Sawyer or they know you are up too no good!"

"At lest I do not get put on babysitter duty, to watch the girl that was in the front half of the plane that you, Hope, Ana Lucia, Jack and Charlie brought back from the hike."

"I am not babysitting, I am just helping Brianna to found her luggages and also helping to found Hope's CSI kits and black Halliburton case!

Just then Brianna looks up and sees that the person Kate is talking to is her second cousin James Ford. Brianna runs over to her cousin and he grabs her up in a big bear hug, because as she was running towards him Sawyer gets his first real good look at the girl that Kate, Jack, Hope, Ana Lucia and Charlie brought back from the front the airplane and he realizes it was his cousin Brianna Jasmine Gray/Shenna. The two dogs stop barking when they see Sawyer being so nice to Brianna, the dogs walk away from Sawyer and go lay down by Kate.

"It is so nice to see you again Brianna's and Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks and it nice to see you again too, I did not know you were in Australia James!"

"I fly in the day before the Aussie cup and come and watch you compete in the meet and saw you win the Aussie cup."

"You should have let me know you come to watch the meet James, the two of us could have gone to dinner or gone sight seeing together!"

"I know that you had to stay focuses on competing in the Aussie cup and I did not want to break your focus Brianna. I know I should have at lest come up to you after the meet and say hi and told you how proud of you I was."

"It all right, but after we get recuse, if you come to any more of my gymnastics meets, wave at me, so I know you are there."

"Ok."

Sawyer puts his cousin down and the two of them walk over to her bags. Brianna picks up her pink backpack and gym bag and then Sawyer grabs her two duffel bags. Kate picks up Hope's two CSI kits and Hope's black Halliburton case, then the three of them, plus the two dogs start walking back to the beach camp. Jack is checking on Edwards Mars when Hurley, Walt, Vincent and Michael walk up to Jack. The two older men and the boy along with his dog look down at Edward Mars and then over at Jack who is kneel next to Edward Mars and at the sometime Edward Mars starts moaning, but is still unconscious.

"Just to let you know Jack, Sun and Jin are cook fish, sea urchins and mussels for everyone to eat, I already let Kate, Hope, Ana Lucia, Charlie and Brianna know."

"Thanks for letting me know Hurley."

"You are welcome."

Hurley walks away from Michael, Walt, Vincent and Edward Mars and he walks towards Shannon and Boone to let them know that Sun and Jin are cooking everyone dinner. At the sometime Michael looks up at Jack, with a worry look on his face.

"How is Edward Mars doing Jack?"

"Not good Michael, I was hoping we would be rescued by now and if we are not rescues by tomorrow afternoon I will have to remove the piece of plane. Then I will have to clean out the wound and sew the wound up."

"Is that safe to do, seeing we do not have an operation room?"

"Normal I would say no Michael, but I do not think I'll have the choice not to because he is not getting any better and I have no Idea how long it will take the coast guard from the US or other country to come and recuse us!"

"Dad is it true that Edward Mars was bring a wanted fugitive back to the states?"

"I do not know, Walt."

"Yes he was bring a wanted fugitive back to the state, Ana Lucia tell me that her  
>Sister in-law Hope was helping him bring the fugitive back."<p>

"Jack, do you know who the fugitive is and what they were wanted for?"

No Michael, Ana Lucia nor Hope's have told me who the fugitive is or what they are want for, which to me means that the fugitive did not survive the crush or that the fugitive is not a danger to any of the crash survives."

"If the US Marshal wakes up Jack, will you ask him who he was bring back to the states and if they are danger, Because if the person was a murder and did survive the crush they need to be found and hand cuff or tie up to a tree, so they do not hurt any of us."

"If the fugitive did survive the crush and is around here, what happens to them will be up to Hope, Ana Lucia and Edwards Mars if he regains conscious."

"That fine seeing that Ana Lucia is a police officer and Hope is crime scene investigators."

"I am going to go play catch with Vincent."

"Ok, but do not go too, far."

" Ok dad!"

Michael watch Walt and Vincent walk over to the water edge and Walt throw a tennis bell into the ocean and Vincent run into the ocean and he swims out to the tennis ball. The dog grabs the ball up in his mouth and then swim back to the shore. By this time Jack has join Michael watching his son play with his dog. Vincent had just run over to Walt and Vincent stop running and he shakes off in front of Walt, getting him all wet. When Vincent stops shaking, Walt kneels down next to his dog and gives him a big hug, he then takes the ball out of Vincent's mouth.

"You son seems to love his dog Michael!"

"Yeah he does, Walt been through a lot this month on September 13, his mother Susan pass away and her husband Brian Porter, who adopted Walt when he was two years old, fly out to New York and come to my place the day after his wive death (Walt's mother) and told me that he wanting me to come pick Walt up and to rise him and that he would surrendered custody of Walt to me, he then tell me that he never really want to be a father and that he only went along with adopted Walt because that is what Susan wanting, So after eight years of not seeing me or live with me, he had to leave everything he know behind in Australia, beside Vincent."

"I am so sorry for Walt and your lose, I know how it feels to lose someone."

'Whom did you lose Jack?"

"My father, which was way I was in Australia, My father was on a vacation and pass away from a massive heart attack, so I had to come out to Australia to identify his body and to bring his body home to the state for the funeral."

"I am sorry for yours lose Jack, this month seems to be a bad month for a lot of people."

"Let hope will get recuse soon, that will make everyone month a little better."

"Yeah, you right on that one. I am going to go and get to know my son better Jack."

"Ok, I have something that I need to do anywise."

Michael walks over to his son and Vincent and Jack goes to check on the few other 815 passengers that get minor injury because of the crush. It has now been forty nine minutes since Kate, Hope, Ana Lucia, Jack, Charlie, Brianna and the two dogs come back from their hike. Ana Lucia and Hope have just get back to the shelter and Jack is walking over to the shelter. Claire who is setting on the make shift bed on the right side if facing the shelter, looks over at Hope and Ana Lucia and sees that neither of them has they sweated dirty clothing that they were wearing before clean up with them.

"Ana Lucia and Hope where are your dirty pants and shirts?"

"Rose's is washes up the usable clothing that is dirty for the people that could not found their luggages and told me and Hope that she would wash up our dirty clothing for us."

"Do you want me to taking our dirty clothing from yesterday over to Rose or are you going to Ana?"

"I will do it Hope, I want to look for a medium size stick that I can make I spear, so I can kill a rabbits and other animals for meat to eat, since you can't eat fish, seeing that you are allergic to them Hope."

" Ok, that a good Idea."

"Ana Lucia, why don't you and Hope use your handguns to shoot a rabbit or other animals instead of you make a spear?"

"For the large game like hogs, Deer, Mt. Lions, etc. we could our handguns, but 9mm handguns have too much power for small animals like rabbits, etc."

"Oh, Ana Lucia. Also when you killing the animals for Hope can you kill some for me too, because I have to limit the amount of fish that I ate a week to only twelve ounces of cook fish and seafood per week, because of the mercury levels in the fish and seafood and I already eat my limit of fish for this week?"

" Sure, Claire."

"Thanks."

Ana Lucia's throw her brown leather jacket, which she accident grabs when grabbing clean clothing to change into onto her make shift bed and then walks over to Hope and her duffel bags. Ana Lucia then gets out they dirty clothing and walk out of the shelter toward Rose who is down by the ocean. Hope walks over to the make shift bed on the left-hand side if facing the shelter and takes a set at the sometime Jack takes a set on the blue footlocker.

"Claire I think you should have the first ultrasound seeing that you were having contractions yesterday after the crush."

"Ok Jack, I think that would be a good idea to."

"Claire is everything all right, because you sound worry when you say that, you did stop having contractions right?"

"Yeah, it just that I have not felt the baby moving at all since before the plane crush yesterday, I thought by move around today and helping Sayid it would get the baby to be more activate, but it has not."

"I am sure everything is fine with the baby Claire and we will find out in a few minutes, but first do you know the sex of the baby?"

"No."

"Do you want to know what the sex is if I am able to tell?"

" Yes, that would be nice Jack."

"Claire, was your obgyn ok with you flying this far into your pregnancy and why were you on the plane anywise?"

"I'm sure she would be if, she knew, Jack."

"You did not tell your obgyn, that you were flying to Los Angeles Claire!"

"I did not know I would be going to Los Angeles, you see I was planing on give the baby up for adoption and when the adaption lawyer, the couple (that want to adoption the baby) and I was in the conference room, so I could sign the paperwork that says I give up my parentally right so the couple that was going to adoption the baby could adoption him or her, I could not do it with them set right across from me and the lawyer at the end of the table (in between us), something did not feel right. Then when I went to sign the paperwork the first pen the lawyer handing to me to use did not work and neither did the second one, so I take it as a sign and said I could not do it. And then I stand up really fast and run out of the room. I did not think about it again too on September 21, I found out that there was this great couple in Los Angeles that want to adoption my baby and they were pay for my flight out to LA and my medical bill for the rest of the pregnancy, but I had to be on flight 815, on September 22, if the adoption was going to happen, so I said yes even though it meant I was going to miss my next obgyn check up, because it was at the sometime the flight take off."

"You are very luck, that you did not have the baby yesterday. I have one more question, have you had an ultrasound done at all during your pregnancy?"

"Yeah one, but it was still too early in the pregnancy to tell what the sex the baby was."

"Good, so you know what I am going to do then and do not need me to explain it to you?"

" No."

"Ok, let get started then."

Jack reach over to the portable table that the portable ultrasound is set on and grabs the gel off the table. At the sometime Claire lays down on the make shift bed and then pulls her shirt up for Jack. Jack's put the gel onto Claire's stomach and then he puts the gel back onto the table. Jack then moves the portable table that the ultrasound is on, so Claire can also see the screen of the ultrasound too. He then picks up the Transducer probe and places the probe onto Claire's stomach. Jack then starts to move the probe around till he has founds the baby and the baby heartbeat and then he turns the sound up on the ultrasound machine, so Claire, Hope and he can all hear the baby heartbeat.

"Claire can you hear that thumping sound, which sounds like a whooshing nosie?"

"Yeah, I can and I just felt the baby kick!"

" Yes, he has decided to start being active all of a sudden, which is a good thing Claire."

"So I am having a baby boy then Jack?"

" Yes you are having a baby boy and he has a very strong heart beat."

"How is his size, is he growing like he should be Jack?"

"Yeah he is right where he should be for the beginning of the ninth month of the pregnancy Claire, you have nothing to worry about and that is good."

"Jack is my son sucking his thumb?"

"Yes, it looks like he is."

Hope's stands up and she walks over to the black diaper bag, which has Winnie the pooh on the front and unzip the bag. She then pulls out a package of pink and purple washcloth and she then hands them to Jack, who has a blank look on his faces.

"What are these for Hope?"

"So you have something to wipe the gel off mine and Hope stomach's."

"Yes."

"That does make sense, Thanks Hope."

" You are welcome Jack."

Hope rezips the diaper bag and stand up straight. She then takes a closer look at the picture of the baby boy on the screen of the ultrasound and then she smiles really big at Claire and Jack, who has just wrap Claire stomach off and is wiping the probe off. As Claire sets up and pulls her shirt down. Claire then stands up and walk over to the bed, across from the one that she just stood up from and takes a set. Hope walks over to the bed that on the side with her stuff on it and also the one that Claire Just get up from and takes a set. Hope has just pulled her shirt up and lay down when Kate, Brianna, Sawyer and Ana Lucia walks into the shelter. Kate set Hope CSI kits and Halliburton case down by her bags and takes a seat next to Claire. Ana Lucia takes a seat next to Kate and gets to work on making the spear.

"Brianna's do you want me to take the two bags you have over to where I have my stuff or do you want to sleep near Hope and Ana Lucia?"

"If Hope and Ana Lucia do not mind I want to sleep near them?"

"No, I don't mind!"

"Do you mind Ana Lucia?"

"I do not mind either, we will make room for you, Brianna."

"We can found some more of the plane seat cushion and lay then on the ground for you to sleep on at night."

"Thanks Hope, But what if we are still on the island after your baby come Hope's?"

"We will have enough room for all four of us do not worry Brianna."

"Ok, I just set your things down at the end of the bed Claire, Kate and Ana Lucia are set on."

"Thanks James and I will set the two bags I am carry there for now to."

Sawyer and Brianna set the bags down and then Sawyer walks off. Brianna takes a set on the sand between the two close boxes and the open large box with her back towards the two large blue suitcases.

"Can I start the ultrasound now, Hope's?"

"Sure, Jack."

Jack's picks the bottle of ultrasound gel up again and then he squeezes some of the gel onto Hope stomach. Jack then reaches over and put the gel bottle back on the table. He then picks up the Transducer probe. Hope's watching the screen of the ultrasound as Jack moves the probe around on her stomach till he founds the baby and the baby heartbeat. Jack looks over at Hope then back at the ultrasound screen and he is looking at the baby vital and also the position that the baby is in.

"Jack is everything all right with my daughter?"

" Yes the baby heartbeat is normal, Hope."

"Is she in the right positions or did she change position since by last ultrasound and become breech, also is she looking towards my back or is she looking up at us?"

"No, your baby girl is not in a breech position and she is facing the right way. The baby is looking toward your back and not looking up at us."

" Then way do you look worry Jack?"

"I am not so much worry about you Hope, as I am Edward Mars. But your daughter is very low in your pelvis Hope, which could mean you could go into labor anytime. Which leads me to these next two questions Hope, have you been having any contractions or lost your mucus plug?"

"No."

"I need to check to see if your cervix has started to thin out and see if you have started to dilate yet, also Hope's do you want Kate, Ana Lucia, Claire and Brianna to leave or for them to stay either way we should close the flops, so everyone does not see you, since you need pull your pant and underwear down so I can check?"

"The four of them can stay Jack."

Brianna hops up and runs over to the shelter flops and closes them and at the sometime Ana Lucia's hand Hope's one of the airline blankets to cover herself with. Hope lays the blanket over herself then unbuttons her jean and pulls her pants and underwear off. Ana Lucia takes Hope pant and underwear for her and set them next to her on the small area of the bed near Hope luggages, that Hope is not laying on, then Ana Lucia's walk back over to where she was setting at and takes a set. Ana Lucia has just start to work on making the spear again when Jack starts to check Hope to see if her cervix has thin out or if she has started to dilating. A minute later Jack lower the blanket back over Hope legs and looks up at Hope.

"Hope's your cervix does not look like it has starts to thin out yet and you have not starts to dilating."

"Jack's this is just a question, but how long has it been since you had to deliver a baby?"

"That a really good question Hope, or have you never had to deliver a baby before Jack?"

Yes, I have delivered a baby before Claire, but not since I was in medical school, when I had an obgyn rotation, it's not something a spinal surgeon does."

"Do you still remember how to deliver a baby Jack?"

"Yes I remember how to deliver a baby Claire, but I am sure rescues will come for us, before you have your baby, but the way it looks it might not come before Hope goes into labor. Also I am done, now, Hope."

"Ok."

" I going go check on Edward Mars again do you mind if I take the ultrasound with me, so I can check to see if he has internal blooding?"

"No go head, Jack."

"Thanks Hope."

"I will help you take the ultrasound and all the ultrasound things over to Edward Mars.

"Thanks, Ana Lucia."

"I will go talk to Sayid and see if he made any progress on getting the transceiver working, Jack."

"That will be great, Kate."

"I am going to go look at the beach."

"I will go with you Brianna."

" Ok, Claire."

Everyone stands up, beside Hope. Ana Lucia grabs the ultrasound bag and then grabs one side of the ultrasound table and Jack grabs the other side. Kate opens up the left-hand flap, if facing the shelter and holds it open for Jack and Ana Lucia. Then Claire and Brianna fellow Jack and Ana Lucia out of the shelter. Brianna and Claire come out of the shelter and walks towards the right side of the beach, Katie's walk out of the shelter and closes the shelter flap behind her. Kate then takes a look around to see if she can see Sayid anywhere on the beach. She is able to see Ana Lucia and Jack setting the table the portable ultrasound is setting on down next to Edward Mars. Kate takes a deep breath and hopes that Edward Mars pulls through and the sometime she feels a tap on her left shoulder and turns around to see that it was Hope that has tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kate's what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking and trying to see if I can see Sayid anywhere on the beach."

"Kate's I will look for Sayid and then go check on how Edward Mars is doing. After I found out how Edward is doing and will come found you to let you know how he is doing. How about you go get clean up and take sometime for yourself?"

"Ok that sounds like a great idea, I will take you up on that, thank you Hope's!"

The two ladies go they separate ways and Hope's starts walking toward the edge the beach met the grass and where the trees start up, because this is where Jack has lay sums of the planes seat cushions out and has lay Edward Mars down on the cushions. But Hope stop walking that way when she spots Sayid setting on the beach with a make shift table in front of him working on the transceiver. Hope's walk over to him and kneels down in front of the make shift table and pulls the necklaces that her engagement and wedding ring are on, out from under her shirt and looks down at the two rings thinking about her deceased husband. At the sometime Sayid looks up from working on the transceiver. He looks at his friend and can tell that she is sad, which is no surprise seeing that the places that flight 815 crush is a tropical island that could pass for the island that Hope and her husband went to on they honeymoon four and half years ago. Sayid does not say anything, but goes back to working on the transceiver seeing that Hope's did not see him looking at her and gives his friend sometime to collected her thoughts. After a few moments Hope looks up at Sayid.

"Have you made any progress on fixes the transceiver?"

"Yes I am, I should have the transceiver fixes by tonight at the latest!"

"That good, then maybe we can get a hold of help and get off this island."

"That what I am hoping to do, but I think will have to take a hike to high ground to get a signal out."

"Yes, that what I thought. I am up for another hike I will go with you, just let me know when you are ready to leave?"

" First things in the morning."

"Sounds good."

"Are you sure that you should go on another hike seeing that tomorrow is Saturday the 24 and you are due on the 26 of this month Hope?"

"Yes, I will be fine Sayid, besides I can't set around here and do nothing and beside out of any of the plane crash survivor I need to get off this island, so I get give birth to my daughter in a hospital, do not make me stay here and sit around it will just bring back way too many flashbacks of my honeymoon, Sayid!

"Ok, you can come if you can get Ana Lucia to come with us, because she has more first aid training then I do and I be more comfortable if she is with us in cause you do go into labor when we are on the hike."

"All right, Sayid."

Hope's who has been fighting the urge to cry since looking at her rings, can't hold back the urge to cry any longer and she just starts crying uncontrollable and Sayid stops working on the transceiver and stands up. He then walks over to Hope and kneels down next to her and puts his arms around her and she wraps her arms around Sayid. She then lays her head on his right shoulder, Sayid starts to rub her back and talking to her trying to calm her down.

"(Specking in Arabic) It is all right Hope's you don't have to stay here on the beach even if Ana Lucia doesn't come on the hike, I know you are having a tough time dealing with losing Jose and your daughter being due at anytime. I am here for you no matter what it is and if there is anything I can get you I will or if you just want to talk I will be there for you too."

"(Arabic) Thanks Sayid, but there nothing you can do for me right now, it just the pregnancy has made me so much more hormonal then I normally I am."

"(Arabic) I understand that Hope, But if there is anything I can do for you just let me Know?"

"(Arabic) I will Sayid, I am going to go talk to Jack and see how Edward Mars is doing and let him know about your progress on the transceiver and about the plans to go on the hike tomorrow morning!"

"Ok, I will get back to work on the transceiver then."

Sayid and Hope's unwrap their arms from around each other and then Sayid stand up first and then he takes both of Hope hands and help her up from the spot she is kneel. Hope smiles at her friend and then walks away from him and towards where Jack and Ana Lucia and Edward Mars is at the edges of the jungle and beach. Sayid watch Hope walking toward Jack, Ana Lucia and Edwards Mars to she has reach the three of them. Sayid then set back down and gets back to work on the transceiver.


	5. Chapter 5: Second night on the Island

Chapter five: Second night on the Island/start of the hike  
>Hope who has walks up to Jack, Ana Lucia and Edward Mars so quietly that Jack nor Ana Lucia had heard Hope's come up behind them. Hope notice that Edward Mars is still out cold, so she stand there behind Jack and Ana Lucia for a few minute watching Jack using the portable ultrasound to look for Internal bleeding and Ana Lucia watching Jack. Hope also listens to what Jack and her sisters-in-law are talking about.<p>

"I am not seeing any internal bleeding, which is a good thing."

"Jack's you do not sound confident when you say that, are you just trying to keep me for worry about Edward Mars by telling me there is no internal bleeding when there is internal bleeding?"

"I am not just trying to keep you for worrying about him Ana Lucia's, I see no Internal bleeding with the ultrasound, but that does not mean that there isn't any internal bleeding, ultrasound can only see so much. I would feel a lot better if I could send him for a CT, which images would give me a lot better view."

"That is not going to be happening, at lest not till we get rescued! Jack, Edward Mars is burning up!"

"I know, But I have done what I can for now because all of the prescribed medicines that I found, so for is for ear infection, depression, strep throats and these medicines will not help Edward Mars and also the few different types of over the counter pain/ fever reduce that I was able to found is not helping to reduces his fever either."

"There has to be something you can do for him Jack?"

"Not till I found some stronger prescribe medicines and pain/fever reduces there is anything more that I can do for him?"

"You could remove the piece of plane and see if that help?"

"I will if help has not come by tomorrow afternoon, But for now I need to look for strong prescribes medicines, antibiotic and pain/fever reduce!"

"I can help you with that Jack, we should check the fuselage."

Jack and Ana Lucia turn around and look up at Hope, at the sometime she specks to them. Jack is looking at Hope with a look of surprise on his face and Ana Lucia's is just smiling at her sister-in-law, because she knows that Hope is great at sneaking up on people. Jack stops looking at Hope's and look back over at Ana Lucia and then back at Hope.

"Hope how long have you been standing there? And I will do that tomorrow, if we do not found any in the unclaimed luggages on the beach and in the claimed luggages, so we have to ask the people who found there luggages if they have any prescribes medicines and pain/fever reduces."

"I have been standing here for a few minutes now. Also Sayid says he will have the transceiver fixes by this evening and tomorrow morning Sayid and I are going on a hike to higher ground to see if will can get a signal. Sayid did ask me to see if you would come with us Ana Lucia?"

" Yes I will come."

"I do not know Ana Lucia and Hope, I do not think that the two of you should go on a hike and I do not think Sayid should go either!"

" We are going on the hike Jack's and there is nothing you can say to stop us!

"But there something out there that could kill you!"

"Jack, Hope and I have handguns, so we can defend our self."

"What about Sayid he does not have a gun?"

It because really quiet after Jack stop talking, because Hope has started looking around really fast to make sure no one beside, Edward, Jack and Ana Lucia are around and then she walks up beside Jack. She looks down at Edward Mars for a few seconds and then looks back up at Jack and her sister-in-law. Jack is run his hands through his hair wishing someone would speck up and break the silence.

"I get that cover I have four more sig handguns and boxes of 9mm bullets in my lock black Halliburton case."

"Ok Hope, But I am not going to be able to come. I need to stay close to Edward, but Hope's have Ana Lucia carry you backpack, because as a doctor I am telling you that I do not want you to carry it."

"Fine, Ana Lucia and I will just put our things in one backpack. We should get starts' look for any prescribe medicines and antibiotic and pain/fever reduces."

"Hope's I want you to check Sawyer bags, to see what he has found and if he has found any prescribes medicines and pain/fever reduces and if he did take them take them out of his stuff and give them to me!"

"Ok, Jack."

"Ana Lucia will you help me check the unclaimed luggages and ask the people who have they luggages if they have any prescribe medicine and pain/fever reduces?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile farther down the beach Kate is walking down the beach after washing up and changes into a pair of clean Jeans and an orange shirt, is now drying her clean hair in a towel she has found. She sees Sayid and starts walking towards him. Sayid has just stand up and has the transceiver in his hand walks towards Kate and smiles at her.

"Did you finish fixing the transceiver Sayid?"

"Yeah Kate, I have finished fixing the plane transceiver and tomorrow Hope, me and maybe Ana Lucia is going on a hike to higher ground to see if we can get a signal, do you want to come, Kate?"

"Yeah, I would love to come."

"Good, I need to go check the signal fires and gather so more fire wood. I am also going to pick some more fruit for everyone to eat you want to help me?"

"Maybe a little later, right now I going to go found Jack and see how Edward Mars is doing?

"That fine."

Sayid and Kate's walks away from each other, at the sometime Hope found Sawyer and he is laying on section of the beach away from everyone else. Hope slowly and quietly walks toward Sawyer and sees that he is asleep. Hope sees Sawyer has his hands around the duffle bag handler and strap, but that does not bother her. Hope quietly walks over to the bags and kneels down in front of the bag. Hope set her backpack down that she was carrying next to her and unzips it. She then unzips the duffle bag and looks up to make sure that Sawyer is still a sleep, which he is. Hope then start going through the bag and see a prescription bottle of Vicodin along with one for oxycontin. Hope's grabs the Vicodin and Oxycontin bottle out of the duffle bag, she then puts the two bottles into her backpack. Hope also founds two Asthma inhalers with Shannon's name on them and Hope's puts the inhalers into her backpack to. She goes back to looking in the duffle bag and finds bottles of Duricef (Gram positive infections), Cleocin (some gram positive cover and gram negative covers), Trobicin (Gonorrhea), Ampicillin, penicillin and Omnicef (gram negative and reduced gram positive covers) She put the six bottles into her backpack and takes one last look in the duffle bag to make sure she has not miss anything that Jack might be able to use. Hope does not see anything that Jack might be able to use, so she zips the duffle bag up and then zips her backpack up. Hope's stand up and then pick up her backpack and sling it over her right shoulder. She has just start to walk away from Sawyer when he starts to move, Hope stops walking and looks towards Sawyer and sees that he has just roll over, but is still asleep. Hope walks away from Sawyer quietly, so she does not wake him up and at the sometime she is looking around for Shannon, Jack and Ana Lucia. The first person Hope's see is Shannon and she is laying on the beach on top of a pink beach towel. Hope's also notice that Shannon is wearing a purple bikini and her eyes are close, Hope's walks up to Shannon and kneel down next to her. She unzips her backpack and takes out Shannon two Asthma inhalers and then she rezips her backpack.

"Shannon it Hope, I found two items that belong to you and can we talk?"

"Sure."

Shannon set up and see Hope's is holding two Asthma inhalers in her hands. Hope hands the two Asthma inhalers to Shannon, She looks down at the inhalers and she sees that both the inhalers have her first and last names on them. Shannon looks up at Hope's and sees that Hope's does not have her step-brother luggages.

"Hope if you found my extra Asthma inhalers did you found my step-brother luggages too?"

"No."

"Then where did you found my inhalers?"

"Jack ask me to check the duffle bag Sawyer, been putting the items he been taking out of luggages that has not be claimed to see if he taken any prescribe medicines, antibiotics and pain/fever reduces he might be able to use on Edward Mars and the other people that was injury in the crash and to bring it back to him and as I was searches the duffle bag I found your Asthma Inhalers and taken them too and then i bring the inhalers over to you."

"Thanks."

"You can tell your brother that Sawyer had the inhalers, but give me sometime to found Jack that way I can give him the prescribe medicines, antibiotics and pain/fever reduces I found in his bag."

"Ok, I wait to tell my Boone till this evening."

"Great that will give me enough time to found Jack and give him the prescribed medicines, antibiotics and the pain and fever reduces."

Hope's stands back up and she picks her backpack up and sling it onto her right shoulder and then starts walking down the beach looking for Jack and Ana Lucia's again. She sees Jack and Ana Lucia talking to Rose and slower walks over to the three of them. Hope is also listening to Rose, Jack and Ana Lucia talk and sees Rose hand Jack some pill bottles and Jack looks down at the bottles and see Rose first and last names on the bottles and what each prescribes bottles has in it.

"Rose's what are you taking these prescribes for?"

"To control the pain I am in, because I am dying of terminal cancer!"

"I cannot take these Rose, because you will be in too much pain without them!"

"Take them I have not had to take them since my last dose before the flight take off, since the crash I have been pain free, I have not felt this good since before I relapse."

"OK I take them, but let me know if the pain comes back and you need a dose of each."

"Ok, but I am sure I won't need any."

Just then Hope's walks up to Rose, Ana Lucia and Jack and the three of them look up at Hope's, who is unzip her backpack and has a smile on her face. The three of them smile at Hope when she takes out the seven bottles of pills. Jack 's take one of the bottle from Hope and look at the prescribed bottle label (to see if it a pain, antibiotic or other medications, but not at the name of the person that the prescribed bottle belongs to)and he sees it is a bottle of Vicodin. Jack's throws the first bottle into the backpack that is in front of his foot. Hope's hands a second pill bottle to Jack and Jack sees that this one has Omnicef in it, after he put that bottle of pills into his backpack, Hope's hands Jack's a third bottle of pills and Jack sees this one has Ampicillin in the bottle. Hope then hand him four bottles of pills and one is a bottle of Penicillin, the second bottle of pills is Duricef, Jack's see the third bottle is Trobicin. Jack throws the first three of the bottles into his backpack and then looks at the fourth bottle and see it has Cleocin in it.

"I should have had you check Sawyer stuff sooner, because Duricef, Omnicef and Cleocin along with Vicodin could help me. I going to have to try and found out if the person that the bottle of Trobicin belongs to survived the crash, because they will need they prescribe back, so they can finish's it. I will keep the bottles of Penicillin and Ampicillin just in case we need them."

"But if you do not need the Penicillin and Ampicillin shouldn't you give them back to whom they belong to so they can finish taking them?"

"I would if I could, but I did look at the names of the two people these to prescribes belong to and the Ampicillin belonged to the co-pilot and the penicillin belong to one of the flight attendants from the flight and she is not on the beach, so I believe that she is dead or somewhere else on the island."

"That is a good reason not to give both prescribes back to whom there belongs to?"

" Hope's do you want to join Ana Lucia and I in ask people who found their luggages if they have any medications that could help me with Edward Mars or the other injury survives?"

"NO, I am going finish going through the large box of baby stuff that Claire start going through for me and make sure everything I need for when the baby comes is out, incases rescues has not come before I go into labor Jack."

"That fine, Hope. Ana Lucia and I can do it on our own."

"Actually Jack, I should really go hunting and found Hope and Claire something to eat for dinner?"

"They can eat the fish, sea urchin and mussels, Sun and Jin are cooking, Ana Lucia!"

"No, they can't Hope allergic to fish, sea urchins and mussels and Claire how to watch the amount of fish, sea urchins and mussels that she eat a week and she already eat the amount she allowed to have for this week."

"Ok, but be very careful Ana Lucia, I don't want you or anyone else to get injury."

"I will be careful Jack."

Ana Lucia and Hope's walk away from Rose and Jack and walk back to the shelter that Hope, Brianna and she share. Ana Lucia's grab the spear that she made early that afternoon and then walks out of the shelter, fallowed by Izzy, Idzi. Hope's watch her friend/ sister-in-law along with her two dogs walks into the jungle, when Hope cannot see Ana Lucia's any more she walks over to the large open box and reaches into the box. At the sometime Claire and Brianna walks over to Hope.

"Hope's do you want any help going through the baby stuff?"

" Sure Claire, do you want to help to Brianna?"

" Sure Hope."

"Brianna, how about you going through the diaper bag, because I throw a lot of different things in there some of them could be useful if I have the baby before rescues come." Claire how about you go through the box that say Hope Cortez more baby stuff."

"Ok"

Brianna grabs the diaper bag and then takes a set on the make shift bed on the left. Claire takes a set on Brianna right side and then open up the box that on top of the box that has the car seat in it. Claire takes a pack of socks and onesies out of the box. She set the two items on the make shift bed next to her and then goes back to look through the box, wishing that she has onesies, socks and all the other baby items for her son. Hope and Claire look over at Brianna who has just taking out digital pacifier thermometer and set it next to the reusable cloth diapers.

" Hope did you buy all this baby stuff before leaving Australia?"

"No Claire, the female police offices and CSI that I work with, in Australia threw me a baby shower on the nineteenth of this month."

" Did Ana Lucia go to your baby shower Hope?"

" Yes, She come to my baby shower Brianna."

Claire pulls out three pink photo frames out the box she is going through and sees the first frame says I love across the top and my aunt along the bottom of the photo frame. Claire notices the second photo frame say I love across the top and my Daddy along the bottom of the photo frame. She notices the last pink frame say I love across the top and my grandma across the bottom of the frame. Meanwhile in the jungle Ana Lucia's who has been looking for animals to kill for Claire and Hope dinner, keeps getting the feeling that she is being watch, even Izzy and Idzi seems to sense something, because they seem to be on edges. Just then Ana Lucia sees a wild boar and know that the spear would not work, so she pull the 9mm sig out of the back of her jeans. Ana Lucia's point her handgun and wait for a perfcet shoot and when she gets one, she fires the gun and hits the boar perfectly in the shoulder area and the boar drops to the ground dead. Ana Lucia walks over to the boar thinking to herself I cannot believe that it only took one shoot I thought for sure it would have taken two shoots at lest. She just reached the boar and is kneeling down next to the Aminal to take a closer look, when Locke walks out from behind a tree and walks over to her.

"I knew that I was being watch, are you spy on me Locke?"

"No, I was just out hunting like you are Ana Lucia but I was going to kill the boar with a hunting knife, not with a gun!"

"Can you help me take the boar back to camp and seeing that you have a knife would you mind preparing the boar to cook for Hope, Claire, Brianna and I to cook and if you help us you are welcome to eat some too."

" Sure I will help the four of you and I think the boar is big enough that it can be shared with the whole camp, so they have more too chosen from then just fish, sea urchin and mussels."

" Yeah I think you are right about there being enough to share with the whole camp Locke."

Ana Lucia stands up and Locke picks up the boar and puts it over his shoulders, at the sometime Ana Lucia puts her gun away. Ana Lucia, Locke and the two dogs then walk back to the beach. Once back at the beach camp Locke gets right to working on preparing the boar and Ana Lucia goes and gets a fire starting near Hope, Brianna and her shelter.  
>Three hours later the whole camp, beside Edward Mars is setting around eating a good dinner, which include fish, sea urchin, mussels, boar and fruit that Sayid picked for everyone to eat. After dinner Ana Lucia, Hope, Kate, Brianna and Sayid brush they tooth and then get ready for bed. When Sawyer push Boone and Shannon down in front of Hope, Ana Lucia and Brianna shelter and he then walks over to Hope and stops right in front of her.<p>

"What wrong Sawyer?"

"These two takes my stuff!"

"It not your stuff Sawyer the Asthma Inhalers are mine and even have my name on them."

"Beside they did not take your stuff Sawyer, Jack had me search your bag for any prescribes medicines and pain/fever reduces that he could be you on Edward Mars and the other injury crash survives and I give Shannon back her Inhalers."

"So it you That I should start a fight with then and not Shannon or Boone?"

"Yes, but you not going to Sawyer!'

"Oh yes I am Hope, because you had no right to go through my stuff!"

"Say the guy going through all the suitcases since we crash yesterday!"

"Stay out of this Ana!"

"I will not stay out of this Sawyer and do not call me Ana the only one allowed to call me Ana is mine family, friends and co-workers and you are none of these!"

"James stop Hope only did what Jack asks her too, so he can try to save the US Marshal life. Beside you should not be taking things that don't belong to you that what get you kick out of you aunts house when you turn eighteen, at lest that what my mom told me!"

"You mother Ann would know that seeing that it was her mom and dad that kick me out. Ok I will not pick a fight with anyone tonight and How is your grandma Marie?"

"Good, she was visit us in Los Angelus till the day I left for Australia she fly home to Atlanta the same day that I fly to Australia."

"Good to hear she is doing good, it been a year and two month since my uncle and you grandfather pass away right?"

"Right it has, I am getting tried I think that going to make my bed up and then lay down."

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night James."

"Good night Brianna."

Sawyer walks away leaving Boone and Shannon behind on the spot on the sand that he push them down at. Hope and Ana Lucia walk over and help Boone and Shannon up. Then two of them smile at Hope and Ana Lucia. The step sister and step brother then walk back over to the area they are sleep at. Hope and Ana Lucia closes the flaps to their shelter and found that Brianna has already went to sleep. Ana Lucia and Hope lay down and the two of them fall right to sleep. Sayid and Kate finish making up their make shift beds next to Hope, Ana Lucia and Brianna shelter and then they go to bed. Jack makes sure the signal fires are going strong as the rest of the camp slower starts settling down for the night. After he checks all of the signal fires' Jack goes and checks on Edward Mars and finds that Edward is not getting any better. Jack Changes Edward bandages and then goes to bed himself.  
>Ana Lucia and Brianna get wakening up early then either of them want to, because Hope gets out of bed and walks over to the flap on the right-hand side of the shelter and opens it up. Brianna and Ana Lucia put they hands over their eyes to block out the sun.<p>

"Hope's where are you going?"

"I am going to go use the bathroom and then get a papaya, banana, passion fruit and a Orange to eat for breakfast because I am Starving Ana Lucia!"

" Oh, I guess that I will get up too then, what about you Brianna?"

" I will get up too, then and I will go and eat something. Then after I finish eating I will get a workout in, because I need to stay in shape."

Hope walks out of the shelter as Brianna and Ana Lucia gets out of bed. Five minutes later Hope joins Brianna, Ana Lucia, Kate and Sayid who are setting on the beach eating fruit for breakfast and watching the waves. Brianna the first to finish eating and she get up and walk down the beach and stop walking about five feet away from Sayid, Ana Lucia, Hope and Kate. Hope, Kate, Ana Lucia and Sayid stop watching the waves when they finish eating and look over at Brianna, which just happen to be at the sometime that she finishes warm up. Brianna then starts to run down the beach and then does a roundoff into a back handspring into an Arabian double front and sticks the landing.

" That was amazing, Brianna is a talent gymnast."

"Yes Kate, Brianna is very talent, you should have seen her compete on the balance beam, Uneven bars, vault and floor at the Aussie cup, she did perfcet routines on all four events."

"Hope did Brianna do that skill at the Aussie cup?"

"Yes she did Sayid on the floor exercise, it was her opening tumbling pass."

"Ana Lucia, Kate and Hope we should get our backpacks and water bottles filled then get going on our hike."

"Ok Sayid."

Sayid helps Hope up as Kate and Ana Lucia stands up. Meanwhile across the beach Jack is setting up the medical shelter to get it ready to move Edward Mars into after he removes the piece of plane. Jack has just started to go through the surgical kit that Ana Lucia and Hope found the first day on the Island when Hurley comes running into the shelter. Jack looks up at Hurley who is bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Hurley are Hope or Claire in labor?"

"No"

" Then why did you come running into the shelter for?"

" Edward Mars has come to Jack and he is in a lot of pain."

"Was he still a wake when you left him Hurley?"

"No, but before he passes out from the pain he said that Kate is danger and was his and Hope prisoner."

"He in a lot of pain Hurley and Edward probably dose not know what he is saying."

"Jack, he a US Marshal, I am sure he knows what he is talking about!"

"Hope or Ana Lucia has not said anything to me about Kate being the warrant fugitive."

"You should go check on him Jack!"

"I will Hurley."

"Ok, I am coming with you."

Jack and Hurley walk out of the medical shelter and over to Edward Mars. At the sometime Kate, Ana Lucia, Hope, Sayid and Charlie who has decided to join the three ladies and Sayid have just walked past Sawyer who is set on plane wreckage reading a letter and listen to what Kate, Ana Lucia, Hope, Charlie and Sayid are saying as they walk towards the woods. Sawyer folds the letter up and puts it back into the envelopes. He put the letter into her back jean packet and then grabs her backpack and slower starts to walk into the woods after Charlie, Sayid, Hope, Ana Lucia and Kate.


End file.
